Mobius Angels
by mobiusheartangel
Summary: Amy,Cream,Marine,Blaze,Rouge,Cosmo, and Tikal each share a destiny and a duty to contribute to save their planet.An old supervillan returns to settle the score.Can they overcome the destruction and the truths? Rated M for some sex, blood, and gore.
1. Chapter 1: Heartbreak Again

Chapter 1: A Little Heart break?

(Amy's POV)

Hi, I'm Amy Rose, age 14 with an incredible passion for a certain blue hero. How I really dreamed for us to go on a date together, have our first kiss, date some more and eventually get married. Only one tiny problem, the guy keeps running away from me! I would kill for just one chance to have even a proper conversation. Lately I've grown more mature, grown taller, longer hair, (bigger chest) etc. What I really would want is a chance to prove to sonic that I'm not some annoying, bitchy fan girl (yes I can cuss now!). So here I am lying on my bed listening to my favorite song "Follow me". The doorbell rings and I rushed downstairs to see who it was. "Hi, Amy!" Cream's cheerful voice rang. "I wanted you to come shopping with me to the mall. They have a 50% discount on EVERYTHING!" she squealed, jumping up and down."Chao! Chao!" Cheese jumped alongside her, he copies almost everything Cream does, and I mean everything! "No freakin' way! I'll be with you in a sec!" I ran upstairs to try on a pink top with spaghetti straps and glittery stars on it that glow in the dark, with some black designer jeans and pink high-tops. "Alright I'm ready!" I yelled and we hopped into my magenta convertible. While we were driving Cream and I decided to gossip a little bit. "So you heard the rumors about Sonic?" Cream asked. "No… and what kind of rumors?" I asked, curious. "Well I heard from Marine that Sonic and Sally are getting really close, people are even saying that they secretly go out."

I stomped on the brake pedal in front of the traffic lights so hard, Cream and Cheese's face got splattered on the windshield. "That can't be true!" I hollered. "Sally is just some stuck-up bitch, who made me trip on the escalator, spilled soda on my new dress and fuckin'-""Shhhhhhhhh! Amy could you stop swearing!" Cream covered cheese's ear holes and pointed to a car right beside us with some gawking strangers looking at me like I was insane. "Oops! Hehe," I laughed nervously looking straight ahead and driving until no one was left on the road. I sighed deeply then started mumbling angrily to myself. "Anyways, Amy I just think they're rumors. Don't let those get to you okay?" Cream whispered soothingly. Cheese just stared blankly at me."They better because if I ever run into that bit-""Amy!" "Sorry, Cream. If I ever run into her again, let's just say I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" I clenched my teeth. "But what if Sonic is with her, he may think you're over-reacting." Cream pointed out. "Ohhh I'm so going to make sure I get her back, one of these days, even expose her for what she really is!" I declared."You're lucky Sally isn't the princess of Mobius anymore or things would've gotten pretty ugly!' Cream warned. I nodded in agreement. The people in my world aren't the only ones who've changed. The government decided to stop their form of monarchy and instead built a peaceful, non-ruled society. Since then, Sally wasn't the heir anymore and was free to date whoever she wished, unfortunately for me.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll help you get some payback!" Cream persuaded. "That girl needs to learn some standards about kicking chao!"

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese shouted in agreement.

We both laughed as we found a parking space in front of Knothole Mall. Everything smelled like the aroma of strawberries and lemons.

"Wow! I want to go to this store, and this store, and definitely this store!" my eyes averted to all the clothing stores this mall had to offer. "Hehe, well don't spend too much that you'll go out in debt!" Cream chuckled. So many merchandise so little time. My arms felt like boulders against the heavy bags I carried. We got to a store called Monde de Ventements, some fancy French store. All clothes were surprisingly beautiful, fancy, and sexy with the lowest prices. There were saucy red outfits, sky blue dresses, and mysterious black outfits (which don't have a lot of body coverage) "Ummm… some of these dresses look inappropriate." Cream eyed a black stripper kind of dress. "Actually I might at least buy one of these outfits," thinking that maybe wearing the saucy red one will make Sonic head-over-heels for me. "Okay then,' Cream replied uncertainly. " I'll meet you in the food court," and she sauntered away eyeing me suspiciously. I gazed at the crimson red dress, it cut down the side for the legs, adorned with red jewels and black stones, a rose pinned on the side. The shoes that came with it were high tops had straps also encrusted with rubies and black stone combination. I asked the cashier "How much is that red dress?"

"It's around $300 madam,' she replied an accent "The shoes included will be an extra $100, original price $600, but since the sale it's $300." I gaped at her. A $600 dress! $300! This might be the only sale this mall's ever had, so why not? "I'll take it!" I declared. "Excellent choice madam" she said and rang it up. I gave her my debit card then sprinted to tell Cream. She was sitting at a table, talking to Marine, Blaze, and Rouge. "Hi Amy!" Rouge greeted me with her glamorous smile. The rest said hello too while Marine jumped at her. "Amy! How's my best girlfriend in town!" "Not much except this cool new dress I bought!" I showed them eagerly. All of them gasped, jaws hanging open. "How did you afford this?" Marine exclaimed. "Oh I was saving my money!" I grinned. "Yeah by using mine!" Cream crossed her arms and frowned. "I thought red was my color!" Blaze pretended to whine. "Isn't that dress a little too revealing for you?" Rouge smirked. "Oh please!" I rolled my eyes. "I look good in any dress I choose!" "Well since you still owe me..." Cream unfolded her hand expectantly. "Fine lunch is one me!" I sighed. I bought their lunch and drinks then we sat at our table. "Well either this mall had a petting zoo I didn't hear about, or are there gorillas eating lunch at a table?" someone mocked from behind. I spun around and saw Sally snickering in front of us. "Look what the doctor just ordered! Sorry ma'am but the insane asylum is forty miles from here!" I slayed back. "Awwww is the little twelve year old mad because she can't even get one guy. Well don't worry hon lots of girls get rejected particularly you!" Sally flashed her cerulean eyes evilly. "What do you want Sally!? I have no time to deal with a bitch like you!" I gritted my teeth. "Look who's talking! I just came by to eat with my new boyfriend!" Sally smirked. "B-boyfriend?!" I sputtered confused. "Are you deaf!? Yes BOYFRIEND! Now if you'll excuse me I have a date to attend to!" Sally floated away to a faraway table. There, sitting with a huge grin toward me waving at Sally was MY Sonic!

"_Sonic…Sally...Sonic...Sally… Sonic…SAAALLLY!" _I screeched the final word at the top of my voice. Faces turned and stared as I stomped toward the couple. "Amy? You alright?" Sonic asked, concerned. " Alright Yeah I'm dam well alright! I was just walking by and I saw you two as a couple, and to show my congrats…" "What do you want you…?" Sally paused until a large pepperoni pizza slammed into her face, with some other ingredients for my payback surprise. "Let's see some mustard, ketchup, dressing, and maybe some barbecue sauce to go with it!" Folks howled with laughter at the now reddening Sally. Satisfied I walked back to the girls, when some gooey salad landed with a splatter on my hair. "Just to return the thanks!" Sally cackled. "Sally! Amy! What the hell are you doing?!" Sonic got in between us then grabbed my wrist. "Amy you started this! What was the point in doing that?! Sally did nothing to you!" he shouted in my face. "OH NOW YOUR DEFENDING HER?! THAT 'S JUST GREAT!" I yanked my arm out and threw a Chaos Cola at him, but he dodged and it landed on Sally with a splash. "Wait a second Amy let's talk about this!" Sonic tried to catch me. "Like you care!" I growled, slapped his face and sprinted away with shopping bags and all to my convertible. "Amy, WAIT!" Rouge, Marine, Cream, Blaze, and Sonic shouted, but I already stomped on the accelerator and drove full speed home.

(Normal POV)

All the girls, except Sally who's in the restroom, glared at Sonic. "What!?" he shrugged exasperated. "What! What did you think how Amy felt with you and Sally!" Cream and Marine yelled. "Look, let me talk to Amy I'll explain everything!" Sonic promised "Amy…I'm so sorry…."

(Amy's POV)

I dropped all my shopping bags and dress on the couch and sobbed all the way upstairs to my room. I crashed on the bed covering my face with a pillow. "Sonic…Sonic…why?" I thought wiping away tears. My eyes shut, I began to dream about all the times I chased Sonic, helped him defeat Eggman, and saying that one day he will marry me "Oh please!" I thought "All because I kept chasing him day after day, he became annoyed, and now he and Sally are together! Face it; I'm just some silly fan girl in way over her head!" I continued crying when the doorbell rang. "What now!" I thought as I walked downstairs. I opened the door to see Sonic standing there all by himself. "Hey," he began awkwardly. "Is this a bad time?" "You know this is just as a bad time as any, Sonic so just leave me alone," I mumbled and almost sealed the door harshly if it weren't for Sonic's foot in the way. "I just came to explain about this afternoon," he told me innocently. "Look I know you and Sally are dating. It was completely obvious from the beginning! Now if you please," he blocked me again. "No you're not okay with this, I can see that clearly. I want to talk. Now!" he emphasized. "You are so lucky I'm so nice," I grumbled sarcastically, then showed Sonic to the living room. He sat on one huge couch apart from the shopping bags. "You're right Amy," Sonic started, fiddling with his thumbs. "But you know, I liked her for a really long time and Sally likes me back so, yeah that was kind of the beginning. I thought our bond was very special, and you know where I'm going with this right?" he asked. "Sonic…maybe you haven't noticed, or you're just blind to see it, but she isn't nice to everyone you know…" I frowned. "What do you mean?" "Sally, your so-called perfect girlfriend and former princess happens to love to make my life miserable! You could even ask Cream! She tripped me on purpose and I fell down the escalator, she…" I was interrupted by Sonic's hand. "Amy I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident…" "Oh no it freakin' was not!" my temper rose again. "She practically hates my guts!" "Amy you were just a little jealous." Sonic said firmly. "Forget it! I know you wouldn't listen to me! You still think I'm some fan girl chasing you around like some LUNATIC WITH AN OBSESSION!" I hollered. "Amy that's not true at all! I still like you, but just as a friend, a really close friend!" "I know I might have a really big temper but if you mean that then you would believe me!" He hesitated for a moment then replied "I don't know about that, but I'll make it up to you. We'll spend some time tomorrow at the new theme park Chaos Island. It'll be just the two for us as friends, the whole day, I promise," he smiled sincerely. I was immediately woken up from my sullen state. _"So he still cares about me! Of course he does! Who knows! Maybe this will be a chance to get even closer!" _"Yeah I'll go, you always know how to cheer me up, Sonic!" I whispered shyly. "I knew you couldn't refuse! I'll pick you up at 7:00am." he started to walk out the door. "Uhh, Sonic…" I stopped him. "Yeah, Amy," he turned around to face me. "Thanks again, I really appreciate it," it was no more than a whisper. "You're welcome and only just friends," he remarked, dashing sonic speed through the sunset. "Friends…" I repeated, "Only friends." I went back upstairs now in a better mood than before_."At least he wanted to make me feel happy. Such a sweet guy!"_ I beamed to myself. The phone rang again, this time my cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Amy, I just wanted to check up on you, you okay? You left the mall in tears!" "I'm fine right now that my tempers gone down. Sonic came over and we talked it out," I responded. "Sonic! What did he say! What did he say?" "He told me how he and Sally decided to be finally together but forget that! He offered me to come with him to Chaos Island tomorrow!" I squealed. "Like a dated?!" Cream clapped on the other end. "No! Didn't I say he was with Sally? Like a friend or a get together kind of thing." "Is Sally coming with you two?" "Nope! Thank god! I had enough of her for one day!" "Me too! You know after Sonic went after you, Sally came by to us and said you deserved to be heartbroken! Not to mention, she, um, called you a bad name, and started insulting us, she even kicked Cheese again and…" While listening to Cream's rants about Sally, I gazed out the window. _"Friends" _I thought again_."Sonic just wants me to be a close friend, nothing more…"_ I dropped my head at the thought_."Guess I just went too far those other couple times, but I'm a close friend, which is good enough for me. What about him dating Sally? I've got to at least find some proof for the stuck-up whore she really is! But then what? Have Sonic heart-broken? No… I got to think of something else…"_

"…do you even believe that Sonic and Sally should be together?" Cream asked. "Huh?" "Weren't you listening?" Cream demanded. "Uhh yeah, I don't think Sonic and Sally is a perfect match, that's not my decision though." "Huh? What are you saying?" "I mean is that Sonic can choose whoever he wants." "Don't you even feel angry or even sad about this?" "Yeah I do, but I don't have proof that Sally isn't who everyone thinks she is anymore. Besides even if I do, Sonic may be heart-broken. I don't want to do that to him." "True, maybe we'll find a way…can I come over?" "Sure, make sure to bring the others along too!" "Okay! See you!" Cream hung up. _"Man I have to get rid of this mess!"_ I examined the living room filled with shopping bags. I dragged all of them to my room, hung them in my enormous walk-in closet, and then threw the bags in the dumpster. Five minutes after that, the girls came over and got together in my room. We talked about nothing in particular, just normal girl stuff. "I've always wondered something about each one of you guys…" Marine commented. "Like what?" we all asked, staring at her. "Such as whom do you like?" Marine grinned, sneakily. "For Amy, it's Sonic, no surprise!" Rouge smirked. "Ha-ha, very funny! What about you and Knuckles?" I countered. Rouge blushed and looked really flustered. We all giggled as she pouted. "Oh yeah! What about Blaze? I hear you and Silver are awfully close!" Rouge sneered. "What the… look we are just friends! Stop spreading rumors!" Blaze got defensive. "Oh sure Blaze," I decided to play along. "It's so obvious that you two make a perfect match!" "But Silver's just so naïve!" Blaze muttered, rolling her eyes. "Sure, but didn't you say that's what you liked about him?" Marine joked. "I… I…" Blaze stuttered, blushing. "I…fine I do sort of like him, in a way." "I knew it!" Rouge cheered. "Don't say anything!" Blaze growled. "Whatever you say!" we told her. Blaze made the "I'm watching you" sign on all four of us. We all laughed and continued on with the conversation. "So Amy, Cream told us that you were okay with Sally going out with Sonic," Rouge stated. "I know it sounds crazy, but can I really interfere with a guy's relationship?" "Not if it's a wrong matchup," Marine pointed out. "I know," I mumbled. "Well, whenever you need us you can call us, ok?" Cream reassured me. "Thanks guys, you truly are my friends," I was grateful.

"Hey, have you ever heard about the things happening around the city?" Blaze questioned. "What kind of things?" I wondered. "Earthquakes are happening around everywhere, but the strange thing is nothing underground is causing it," Blaze explained. "Do you think It might happen again on you date with Sonic?" Marine was worried. "For the last time it's not a date! It's just a friend- get-together!" "Well just be careful, we don't want something to happen like that escalator incident again!" Rouge remarked. "I told you before, Sally tripped me on purpose!" I barked. "Sure, we know you would never really trip on accident, you're not that clumsy! Or are you?" "Real nice, Rouge. Real nice!" I huffed. "Well, we'll see you Friday, and tell us everything about your date," Marine waved when they when out the door. "For the last time IT'S NOT A DATE!" I yelled, waving back as they drove to their separate homes. _"Although, I wish it was,"_ I sighed. _"Friends… Just friends…"_


	2. Chapter 2: A Day to Get Close

Chapter 2: The Best Day Ever?

At 7:00am I woke up this morning, wait… 7:00am! I'm late! I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I ended up missing shooting the strawberry flavored toothpaste on my PJ's T-shirt. "Gosh I'm so late!" I sputtered while brushing feverishly. I rinsed my mouth and dashed to my closet. "What to wear! What to wear! WHAT TO WEAR!" I thought frantically. "Pink! No too obvious. Black! No too dark! Green! What am I thinking! Blue! Perfect!" I chose blue jeans with neon designs on the bottom and the belt, matching with a light blue shirt saying in neon "I'm super-powered" with gold wings on the sides and a halo on top, a blue jacket, and a kind of blue checkered French hat, and had matching blue neon sneakers. "Perfect! Now all I need is some breakfa…" "Ding-dong!" "Oh crap!" I cried frantically and ran downstairs. I opened the door to see Sonic, who looked pretty cool on an orange sweater, black jeans, and orange sunglasses. "Hey Amy! You sure look really nice today!" Sonic commented while gazing at me up and down. _"Wow she's so pretty, and so innocent, with her eyes, lips, and body, I'd like to have all that… wait! What am I thinking?" _Sonic thought to himself.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Sonic!" I said quietly. "_Wow he's so tall! His eyes are so dreamy, cute!" _ I thought without noticing we were staring at each other for a long time. Finally, we broke away from our awkward silence, I turned away blushing. "So you ready to go?" he asked. "Sure but…" my stomach growled. He laughed "That's okay! I didn't have breakfast either!" I showed him to the living room and I made us some pancakes and French toast, which Sonic wolfed down. I giggled on how much he like my cooking. "What's so funny?" he asked over a mouthful of pancake and syrup. "Nothing! Except you look like a hungry 10 year old without food for three days!" I chuckled, while he pretended to look hurt. "Well excuse me, princess!" he crossed his arms and turned the other way.

"Calm down, Sonic! I was only kidding!" He looked at with another mock frown, and then started eating again, slowly this time. We ate; watching track (Sonic's favorite sport) then went outside. "Come on Amy! It doesn't take that long to get a purse!" Sonic waited impatiently, as I came in a huff. "Huh! Sonic why are you rushing me!" I looked at him quizzically. Sonic, trying to look innocent said "Naw! You know me, always in a hurry!" I rolled my eyes and gave him the "I don't believe you for a second!" look.

Sonic stared hard at me then finally confessed "Okay, you know Sally and I are a couple, right? Well, I never told her about us going together, because she'll think I'm cheating on her okay?" I crossed my arms, "Fine I'll keep this our little secret!" I smirked. "_I could get closer to Sonic without Sally even knowing about it! Then when I have proof she's not a real damsel in distress, Sonic will be with me again, but only if he wants to…" _ "It's a deal then!" we shook hands and got in his car. "Wow!" I gazed at the inside, "I didn't know you had luxurious taste!" I stared at all the fancy gadgets, the sunroof, the GPS (with internet), a built in TV with cable, and DVD player, a massage chair as the driver's seat, front and back!

"Sonic this must of cost a fortune!" I exclaimed. "Actually Tails upgraded it for me, no big deal! I like to ride in style!" he revved up the engine, backed up and sped full speed to Chaos Island. It's amazing Sonic didn't even get a ticket! Then again, he goes fast all the time and nobody dares to complain. Meanwhile Sonic turns on the radio, switching stations. Once we found a country station we both groaned. (No offense to people who like it!) He turned and asked "You don't like country either?" "No! It seems a bit boring to me and… I don't know I just don't like it that much," I told him. "Me neither, it' just not my style," he agreed. He went to a station playing a song called "3" (by Britney spears). "Ohhh! I love this song!" I squealed. "It seems okay to me," Sonic shrugged. Before I knew it, I was singing along to the song without thinking.

1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves (oh!)  
Countin'

Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say?

Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
What do you say?

Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!

1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves (Oh!)  
Countin'

1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves  
Countin'

Three is a charm  
Two is not the same  
I don't see the harm  
So are you game?

Lets' make a team  
Make 'em say my name  
Lovin' the extreme  
Now are you game?

Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!

1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves (Oh!)

1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves  
Countin'

What we do is innocent  
Just for fun and nothin' meant  
If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it you and me  
You and me...  
Or three...  
Or four...  
- On the floor!

1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves (Oh!)  
Countin'

1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves (Oh!)

"You sing pretty well for your age! Nice," he complimented. "Yeah, well I practice," I replied, flattered. We got to Chaos Island as soon as it opened, registered for tickets and went through the gates. It was amazing! Everything was set up in neon lights. All the different rides, from the smallest to the most twisted, all for the riding! (Now don't u take that the wrong way!) "It looks just like Casino Park and Bingo Highway!" "So which ride do you want to go on first?" Sonic asked. "Ummm, I don't know maybe… Oh! There's a ride that even says "Bingo Highway" right there!" I shouted. We gazed at the humongous blue neon roller coaster, all tracks ignited in color and made similar like a pinball machine. The sign at the entrance of how tall you must be (both passed the line thank goodness!), how fast it goes (100 mph!) and how long it would take (30 minutes!)

"So… are you sure you want to go on this ride?" Sonic tested me, smirking. I gulped some air and declared "Yes I do! I'm not the girl I was 2 years ago!" "_You can say that again" _Sonic thought to himself while looking up and down again. While gazing at her chest, he could feel a mall bulge in his pants. _"Oh crap! Why do I feel this way?" _Sonic shook his head. _"I really have to stop before I start two-timing!" _

"Next!" the ticket-person shouted. "You're up!" Sonic encouraged. I gulped again, and stepped inside what seemed like a pinball-shaped cart (neon blue), Sonic, was right beside me. We buckled our seat-belts then there were the little things sort of like vests that automatically clung to you from the top. (I don't know the word okay!) "Ok folks get ready to hang on to your seat at the beginning of the ride and please don't try to vomit… we just cleaned up this ride! And 5…4…3…2…1…Go!" "BOOM!" A burst of energy shot us forward and already people started screaming their heads off, including me! Surprisingly Sonic just crossed his arms; it was like he thought we haven't moved yet!

"SONIC! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" I hollered over the wind. "IT'S JUST I'VE BEEN SO USED TO THESE KIND OF THINGS IM PRETTY MUCH BORED!" he hollered back. It was just then the ride suddenly went underwater. I, as usual was screaming over the cork screws and springs, Sonic, however, wasn't enjoying himself. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" he screeched, quills flying everywhere. "WHAT'S THE MATTER!" I yelled, half-laughing, half-screaming. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THIS RIDE WAS GOING UNDERWATER?" he screamed, as little tears flew out of his eyes upward.

"OHHH, LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE TAKING OFF THE PIN-BALL!" I roared. I was right too, the halves of the pin-ball were getting ready to let go. "WHAT!? NOOOO!.... GAAAAA!" Sonic roared as his mouth caught in water. Now only the seat was off and we were all underwater, hanging on for dear life while the cart twisted and spun, upside-down and back again. It felt like a giant washing machine hurtling bodies back and forth. Sonic looked like he was going to faint when finally the water drained and the seat belts automatically let go of their restraint. Dryers above with one swift of heat dried our clothes like nothing happened. I was so jumpy; there was no mistaking it for a seizure. Sonic… well puked green stuff all over the floor. "Ewwww!" people gagged and ended up barfing too. "Awwww that's just nasty!" someone shouted from behind (resemblance to Cleveland's voice in Family Guy) "C'mon Sonic let's get you to the restroom, I whispered soothingly as I "carried him" to a nearby bathroom. Sonic breathed heavily as he hung his face over the sink.

"Pant…pant… uhhh! That was some ride! Let's go to another one!" he immediately perked up when I laughed so hard I held my stomach. "What?" Sonic half-smiled. "You should have seen you face when we went underwater!" I half-screamed, making an imitation of him blowing bubbles and waving his arms. Sonic, who usually finds lots of things funny, thought he was being challenged. "Ohhh, I see! So that's how it's going to be then!" he sneered, "This time it's my turn to choose the next ride!" he grinned and turned to walk away. I followed him, not as cocky a before. We went to the center of the park to look at the map. "Does everything in this amusement park always have to be so lit up?" I asked a stupid question. "Apparently since its getting dark," Sonic looked up at the sky, now purple and orange. "What! We only been through one ride that lasted thirty minutes!" I complained. "Ummm, not to burst you bubble, but the sign said three hours!" Sonic explained, checking his watch. "What the fuck!" I shrieked, eyes turned to stare. "You mean to tell me we wasted part of the whole day on one ride!" "It's not all bad Amy, we still have some time left before the park closes, and by the way it's still my turn to pick a ride!" "Uh-oh!" I gulped again. "Alright! I choose this ride!" he pointed to a roller coaster called "Sky Troops" (from Shadow the hedgehog.)

"Ok, this ride doesn't look to scary!" I pointed out. "Are you sure about that?" Sonic gestured toward a grey sign which read:

_To ride this ride you must form a release form stating we are not responsible for death or injury. Also this ride includes real explosives and guns from "Shadow the hedgehog." That means fake aliens, real robots (reprogrammed but tend to malfunction) and real battleships (with of course, turrets.) We hope you have a thrilling time riding this coaster. Hope you are dying to ride this ride! LITERALLY!_

I stared at the car. All it was was a seat made to look like Shadow with rockets on the back and sides. "Wait as se! We're not flying are we?" Sonic practically tried to stop from laughing. "Sonic are you sure we should be doing this kind of thing? It all seems too dangerous to me!" I whimpered. "Relax, Amy, I'll protect you if anything goes wrong, 'kay!" he smiled his trademark smile. I managed a small grin "Sure whatever you say," and we hopped inside the Shadow-cart, after signing the forms with a strange green hedgehog. "You know the ticket person looked oddly familiar," Sonic mentioned as we were hovering. "You might be right. I can't help but think we saw him before, it just doesn't ring a bell yet," I wondered out loud when we took off.

We came upon at some starting point of the hover-coaster. A voice echoed out of a intercom at the top. "We hope you enjoy a death-defying experience on "Sky Troops" a voice cackled. "Once again we are not responsible for death or injuries so please enjoy!" the huge maniacal laugh boomed. This was creeping me out a little too much! First there's a familiar, creepy ticket guy and there's this "evil" voice on the microphone! This looks like one of Eggman's death traps! Well it's a ride! How could Eggman get past a high-security ride! Unless… "Sonic…" I began, but I was too late. The cart boosted forward and a total war scene appeared! Eggman war ships were everywhere around floating, grassy temples with Black-Arms-Alien-like robots and Eggman bots running waddling shooting each other. My screams were muffled by explosions of turrets blasting explosive fire balls in our direction. We nearly got hit by all of them, I sighed with relief… but just too soon a fire ball hit the front of our cart and we went spiraling out of control toward temples and battleships. The hover-coaster surprisingly stayed in flight.

"Hold on tight!" Sonic roared, hugging me tightly. "Why?" I asked frantically, wide-eyed. "Cause I have a feeling we're about to go DOOOOOWWWNN!" he screamed, increasing his grip on me, when the cart blasted downwards crashing into a temple wall, and getting smacked silly by robot-alien gun rays. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" hurtling through warzones, fireballs, and red lasers, missing us by inches. Out of nowhere fake blood shed of humans lied on the temples. Head rolling, body parts, you name it! My face turned apple green, ready to fall off this death trap. For fake effects they looked real all the same, so I buried my face in Sonic's chest, wanting to see not more. Sonic wasn't doing so well either, his cheeks blowing up, and he bended over the side. BANG! Something pelted our way on the front, making the coaster slow down, like a car running out of gas… and stopped. We looked into each other's faces for one last second, and we hurtled down to Earth like a meteor. "SHOULD I SAY BRACE FOR IMPACT?" I screamed. He caught a glimpse at the ground, which was by the way getting larger by the minute. "UH, ON SECOND THOUGHT WE SHOULD JUST SCREAM!" he roared. At that moment the seats automatically ejected us out of the cart that exploded in to scrap metal.

"Whoa!" we yelled bouncing safely in a large, white cushion. "Congratulations! To the first people to ride "Sky Troops"!" an announcer yelled. Just then screaming crowds cheered as we both got off the cushion. Both of us looked like a hot mess! Me, with my hair sticking straight up and clothes askew, Sonic the same except twice as bad. We laughed at our stupidity, it was only a ride! "I can't believe we thought we were going to die!" "We? You were close to shitting your pants!" he mocked. "Yeah like I haven't felt anything wet when we fell from the sky!" I countered. "And fro being the first to ride" the announcer interrupted "You get a free ticket to the Casino Wheel! The largest Ferris wheel ever made! Over 300 feet tall!" More cheering bellowed when we were escorted to a giant glowing, multi-colored neon Ferris wheel. "This looks like a charming spot." I examined all the wonderful colors as we ascended upwards. For a moment's hesitation I said "I really had a great time Sonic," I faced him with a sweet smile. "Me too, it was fun…" he sighed. "It all seems like a dream," I whispered, falling asleep.

(Sonic's POV)

"Yeah, just like you…" the words escape me. I blushed a little and looked at Amy who was asleep. _"She looks like a cute doll, all innocent, pure, and… why didn't I see that before?"_ I didn't realize what I was doing but I inched closer…closer…closer… and kissed her gently, softly, yet passionately, and hugged her close. I yawned and fell asleep. It was a long way down…


	3. Chapter 3: A New Power

Chapter 3: A New Power

(Amy's POV)

I woke up in a daze, everything just a blur of color. "Uhhhhhhh," I shook my head to shake the sleep off. "Umph! What the-"looked up to see Sonic and I in an embrace. "Huh!" I gasped and blushed full crimson_. "Yay! I-I mean oh my gosh! He's hugging me!" _"Hmmm…" Sonic began to wake up. "Whoa… what hap-"he saw our embrace, the he smiled, embarrassed, but didn't let go. "Uh… Sonic?" he blinked and snapped back to reality. "Wha-sorry!" he whispered and let go. "Yeah…" I was a little bummed. _"Darn, it could've been a little longer!"_ "I must of fell asleep! What time is it?" he checked his watch. "Ten-o-clock! Crap! We gotta get home!"

We got off of the Casino Wheel, feeling exhausted after five rounds! (the ticket person complained) I was still thinking about the little embrace Sonic and I shared. It felt nice…. _"I wonder if he kissed me?"_ my cheeks turned red. _"But then he's with Sally, so he couldn't possibly!" _ I shook my head at the very thought.

"So, you want to get something to eat before we go? God, we didn't eat lunch yet!" his stomach growled like a bear. I giggled, "Sure I saw a Chao Diner right next to-""What?" Sonic turned around and sure enough saw the Chao Diner (it was a random name okay!) and right next to it was the Tunnel of Love, with a blue river and one spare swan boat. I began blushing again, _"Oh why do I have to keep this up?!" _ Sonic didn't notice and went to the back.

"So what do you want to eat?" "Chao burger's fine" I murmured turning the other direction. "Something wrong?" he asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I sighed, why can't I ask him now? "I was thinking, Sonic, how much do you like me?" For some reason he seemed confused and said "What kind of a question is that? I like you as much as I like all my best friends!" he smiled. "Yeah I know that, it's just I want to know exactly how much" I clarified. "Hmmmmm… I don't know how I can explain any further." "You're not sure?" I wondered. "Sort of, hey the line's not even moving!" Sonic complained, I guess trying to change the subject. "Sonic!" I whined.

"Fine, but there really isn't anything I'm hiding!" Sonic "confessed." "Are you asking that because you want to see if I answer I love you?" "Well…" I hesitated. "Amy, I'm dating Sally! I finally get a chance to be with her without this "he's not royalty." Do you get me now?" he shook me firmly. "I get it but you don't have to shake me!" I pouted. "But I want you to promise me another thing, if you and Sally don't work out is there a chance that I could…" Sonic half-smiled, "There really is no stopping you is there?" I shook my head, giggling.

He crossed his arms, thinking. "I'll think about it, but Sally is my first choice, and if we decide to stay we'll stay. Happy now?" I hugged him, "Maybe!" I squealed. "Oh! Hey people are looking!" his cheeks turned red nervously, while some bystanders "Awww" ed. The cue just went from 40 to 20 people and the lights of the park began to dim. "Ahhh! Will this line freakin hurry up! I'm starving here!" Sonic groaned. I laughed_," That's Sonic for you, always hungry." _

"Can you safe me a seat? I'm going to go to the bathroom." I told him. "If you say so, but I think you'd better use if after you eat." He nodded toward one brown hedgehog (same one with the Cleveland voice) rushing to the bathroom, cheeks ballooned and face green.

"I'll take my chances," I grimaced, walking to the opposite door. Water running down my face I washed with soap, dried and begun with my hands.

The floor wobbled, splashing water on my clothes. "Oh come on! I just bought this!" I whined. The ground rumbled even more violently, shattering windows, lights, and even parts of the tiles below me. "Oh crap! I got to get to Sonic before-"the cracks on the tiles widened and a hole emerged right beneath my feet. I tripped over the running water and fell, only to be saved by the jagged edge I was holding on to.

"Owwww! My hand!" I hissed the edge mad a huge gash on the palm. My fingers started slipping 1…2…3… "SONIC!" I screamed. 4... "AMY? AMY!" his voice echoed. 5… "AMMMYYYY!" My sight was black; my sense of feeling was completely numb. In such eternal darkness I felt weak and scared. I couldn't see, hear, touch, smell, or taste.

Was it possible I was already dead? I didn't know for certain. _"What if I just passed out and this is all some crazy dream? What if this is a coma? How will I get out?" _ the questions spun around me over and over. I was just about to give up hope.

"Amy…" and echoing female voice whispered. "Amy..Amy… after all this time! Come!"

"Where? Where are you?" I shouted. At a response, a small pink orb glowed in the darkness, then it became, brighter and brighter until the whole place filled with the light. Strangely, the light gave me strength, like a stomach ache gone away. "Amy…" the voice whispered again. "It's time…"

My whole body materialized out of the light, and in front of me floated a beautiful woman. Her hair was long, dark pink, green eyes, and she wore a glowing white gown, and behind her were, wings? Bright angelic wings. "Who are you?" I asked her.

"Not to worry, you'll know in due time, my dear…" she whispered softly, soothingly. "You are more special than you know of."

"What do you mean?" I was confused.  
"You will have the power to control anything you wish, but first you must know what you are. You are a Mobius Angel, and you have a great task ahead of you."

"Say wha-" I paused. "Yes, these are female guardians of our planet, there are five, and you must find the rest," the woman smiled. "Why me?" I blurted. "You are the leader, a true and brave one."

"Leader?" I laughed nervously. "Look I just want to get out of here!"

"Oh I beg to differ," the woman chuckled. "You'll discover that one way or another. You are the first to discover her power, and so will your friends," the woman's figure started to fade. "Wait!" I wailed, reaching out to her, but my hand just went through. I freaked out shouting "How do I find the others?'

"You will find each one when she's in danger, their pendants will appear around their necks," her voice echoed again and she was gone. "As will yours," was her last sentence. "Hey! I wasn't finished yet!" How do I get out of here?" I hollered. As an answer to my question, a pendant materialized around my neck. It was gold with a Japanese symbol for "heart" written in jeweled pink, and white wings on the sides.

"_Wait a sec!"_ I stumbled upon something o my pendant. It seemed like a crack, or an opening, like a locket. I opened it and inside was a luminous, pink jewel. "_Maybe if I say something it will do something!" _ I shouted random cries like "Angel Power! Open Sesame! Abracadabra! Transform! I got nothing!" It was hopeless. Why was I shouted random crap anyway? It could be a dream for all I care!

"Mobius Heart Angel!" I finally yelled, using the symbol as a clue (yes they can read Japanese.) Sure enough, the jewel brightened, then everything went white. I woke up, head throbbing, and sat up. I was still in the bathroom! No cracks on the floor! Nothing! I must have collapsed and that crazy dream! "RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE," the ground shook again violently this time. "Oh shit!" I cursed. "Not again" Blood-curling screams were heard outside. _"Did Eggman decide to attack Sonic again, now?"_

"Uhhhhhhh! He's so going to get his ass kicked for ruining my d-I mean time!" I murmured.

I ran outside to see where the entire ruckus was coming from. People were running and screaming away from something. "BOOM! RAAAAAARH!" Something big and I did not sound like a robot either! I ran back to Chaos Diner where I last saw Sonic. "SONIC! SONIC! SOOOONIC!" I yelled.

A dark shadow suddenly darkened the ground. I gazed up to see a huge, ugly, demon-like, monster with four arms. His whole body showed off mixtures of black, purple, and blue, like toxic sludge. A giant black hole, I guess the mouth, glowed purple and threw up dark purple lasers at me.

I dodged them all, knowing I had some practice over the years and pulled out my trusty Piko-Piko Hammer. I charged full force, jumping over knocked over rides in a giant pile and wacked the monster in the mouth, no effect. He took me by surprise by smacking my face and grabbed me with one sludgy hand (Ew!) It gurgled a little, which to me looked like he was laughing; at least I thought it was a male.

I stared, wide-eyed with fear at what he had on his other hand. Sonic! Unconscious, looking pretty beat up. What really turned my face white was that the monster held him towards his mouth, charging a full mega-powered blast. "NOOOOO! SONIC!" I screamed, hot tears slowly falling down my cheeks. _"It was over! No! It can't be! Please, Sonic!" _A pink dot caught my eye coming from my neck. I looked down, the pendant!

"Mobius Heart Angel!" I shouted myself hoarse. The pendant's glowing spread, time slowed down, my body glowed pink with a tingly sensation. "It's working!" The tingly feeling grew stronger, and somehow I also became stronger. My body grew, my clothes replaced into something. My hair grew all the way to my back where glowing pink wings spread. I wore long boots and gloves, sleeveless, strapless top, and a skirt with an opening in the middle revealing an even longer skirt to a little above my knees. My hammer was a cross between an ax, and a sythe, with blades all around the head. I "exploded" out of the monster's grasp, dismembering his arm, and flew toward his mouth.

"Whoa! I'm actually flying! Whoa!" I swerved down too close to the mouth then flew back up. The monster stopped his tracks and faced the blast at me instead. "Alright you bastard!" I armed my sythe/hammer/ ax (can u think of a better name for that?). _"Oh shit! What am I supposed to do? Oh well I guess I should start making up random crap again!"_

The monster regenerated his arm back and gurgled again in triumph, slashing at me with its claws. "Uh-oh! Dam it!" I missed my chance and amazingly evaded all the blows with fast flight. I swung at him when he charged his mouth to make a final blow, blowing it up like a balloon.

"HEART HAMMER!" I screamed. My weapon and pendant shined together to increase power. My wing span grew larger and I swung again, just when the monster shot. Both hits were evenly matched, trying to surge to the other opponent. "Come on! Come on!" I urged with another swing, blasted away through the monster's laser to its mouth. Right then it began to disintegrate in to purple dust. The arm vanished, allowing Sonic to immediately plummet to the sharp edge of the Ferris wheel .

"NO!" I screamed, dashing down and caught him, alighting perfectly on concrete. "Uhhhhhhh…" he groaned and stood up, shaking himself. Before he turned around I flew quickly behind the restrooms. I wasn't going to let anyone in on the secret now. First I had to find out for myself. The tingly feeling grew back again and I was normal in just a flash of light. _"Cool! I'm a real hero even able to save Sonic!" _

I ran back to him, half hugging, half holding him up. "Sonic! Sonic? How 'ya feeling? "Amy…" he groaned. "Amy!" he yelled and looked at me, somewhat angrily. "Amy where were you? I was worried that…that monster got you and you were falling in some hole! What happened?"

"I…I don't really know!" I lied quickly. "I fell and then I passed out! I got up a-and came to you! That's all I remembered!"

"Really…" he seemed unconvinced. " I remember when I was falling I saw something catch me, and it sort of looked like-"

I was biting my nails, guiltily. "Well I really didn't see who, are you sure you didn't see anything when you woke up?" I nodded vigorously. "Ok," Sonic just shrugged. "Dam look at all the damage! What the-"

A huge gust of wind cut him off. Creatures similar to the monster I just fought except smaller, went in through a dark portal up in the sky and vanished. "What was that all about?" he asked. I shrugged then did some fake collapsing, though I'll regret it later. "Amy!" he "caught" me. "Come on let's get you back home!" he carried me (bridal style!) "Ahhhhhh!" more little monsters (compared to the beast) terrorized what was left of the park. "Can you wait here for a sec?" he placed me near the car. "I'll be right back!" and homing attacked the rest.

Meanwhile…..

(Normal POV)

A green hedgehog with a flaming leather jacket and sunglasses peered from on top of the Casino Wheel. He grinned evilly, tilting his sunglasses down. "So! It looks like we have a new enemy at our hands! A cute one by the way!" he gazed dreamily at the pink hedgehog.

"Indeed we have, but let's not get distracted now shall we?" a dark voice replied from a shadow behind.

"Oh I won't Master!" the green hedgehog turned and bowed reassuringly at the shadow, slowly forming into a dark crystalline hedgehog. The same figure as Shadow's, however had crystalline claws and where there should have been feet was just dark shadows. The eyes, instead of white, there was bloody red with pupils that had a poisonous green rim.

"Good, we can use her during our final stage of the plan," he spoke. He would have grinned evilly, if Mephiles even had a mouth.


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicion, Secrets, and Dream

Chapter 4: Suspicion, Secrets, and Absurd Dreams

On the way to my house Sonic and I never spoke or played any music. I felt real guilty that I lied to Sonic about the whole "I didn't see anything." I know I can still trust him, even with my secret, but first I had to find the four remaining Mobius Angels. Sonic was even a little down, never smiling, just a serious face along the road. I bet he still wasn't convinced about the excuse I made up, or he was mad because he passed out at the time of danger. The transformation kind of shaken me a bit. _"What was my purpose for being a Mobius Angel anyway? Why now when I'm only fourteen?" _Sonic turned on the radio, listening to the news.

"Let's see what they have on today's attack," his ears perked up. I gulped, "What if they show something about the transforming! Secret Identity, Doh!" I scolded myself. "We are here tonight at the crime scene of demonic monsters, fortunately stopped by Sonic the hedgehog, once again!" Sonic smiled to himself. "Scientists are still unaware of the appearances of black portals, normally showing up in the darkest parts around. Chaos Island was officially closed until further notice, due to damage and repair.

I sighed, _"Nothing yet."_ "Witnesses are unsure of what they saw fighting tonight, an one hundred foot monster and some sort of pink being!" _"Pink being! Crap that's me!" _"It was said that this being was a female, blasting the monster into dust. Unfortunately that was all that was seen," the reporter. I sighed again, _"Close one!"_

"Although there was one last detail, few say Sonic the hedgehog was found falling to a sharp point in the Casino Wheel, surely to cause death, but was saved by some would call a "guardian angel."

Sonic stopped abruptly, and my house. "Guardian Angel?" he laughed half-heartedly. "So I wasn't dreaming after all."

"What?" I squeaked, thinking he might have figured it all out. "I was only half awake so everything was all blurry. My eyes cleared some and I saw… well it looked more like a dream to me. You might laugh or something," he blushed. I had never seen Sonic blush ever! So I urged him on. "It's okay I won't laugh!"

"I saw a beautiful angel flying to my rescue…" he gazed out the window, dreamily. "It's a coincidence really, she looks just like you, but that's all I remember," he finished. My eyes bulged. _"So… he likes me in my angel form, but he doesn't know it's me!" _I was half happy, half disappointed. "Well it's getting late, you should go," Sonic muttered quietly. "Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, somewhat hopeful. "I doubt it, Sally and I have a date tomorrow, and I don't want her to think I'm two-timing, you know that."

"Okay maybe later this week then?" I asked. "Call me," he made a phone sign. I stepped out of the car and into my house. Sanctuary! Finally! He waved goodbye, mouthed something and drove away.

It was eleven at night when I got home. "Man! That late already?" I complained, stretching and went to the bathroom. I threw my clothes in the hamper and stepped in the shower. The nice warm water poured down my body, drowning all my worries away. "_Is it fine to trust my friends now? It might overwhelm them, but at least I'll let most of the guilt out. But if it puts them in danger…"_ the possibilities could be bad. I only decided to tell if it was really that necessary.

_In the many dimensions that darkness and lust hides…_

"Puuurrrrr!" Scourage purred like a kitten while watching Amy in the shower. It was genius of him to put a secret camera just to spy on any "angel activity," but watching porn like his turned him on. Her curves, the nice hourglass figure. His dick was just itching to invade. "She would make a good sex toy!" he thought feeling horny. Mmmm! How I would die to touch her everywhere!" he smirked watching the monitor. A hand landed on his shoulder, catching him off guard.

"I thought I told you no distractions especially…" Mephiles paused when he looked at the screen. He held his hand up and shot the monitor with a dark energy ball. "What the fuck! I was watching that!" Scourage whined. "I told you to WATCH FOR ANGEL ACTIVITY! NOT WATCHING PORN ON THE SCREEN!"

Scourge just shrugged. He was the conscious of Solaris for Pete's sake and here he is watching the enemy in the shower! This made no sense, but annoyance yes. "Scourage! You do remember to keep your part of the bargain, do you?" he intimidated him, choking his neck. "S-sure!" he choked the broke away from his clawed hand. "I spy on them, find weaknesses, destroy them, then I can get whatever I want." Scourage crossed his arms.

"Exactly, and you won't fulfill your desires if you keep you part!" he said flatly. "Oh, but I never told you about what I desired," Scourage smirked. "Besides… I have a special date planned tomorrow!" he grinned and pulled out a green chaos emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted and teleported out of the room.

_Back at Amy's house…_

After my shower, I slipped on my bra and panties over some Hello Kitty PJ's. Sure it was too old for me but I like cute things. I yawned and slumped on the bed, clapped and the lights went off. My eyes gazed at the moon out the window. It was a full moon, shiny its white radiance on my bed. "The light…keeps me strong…" I murmured and drifted off to sleep.

_I was I in my angel form, flying around desolate blackness. The blackness melted away revealing ruins of a city. Shocking the city seemed familiar, it was my home! I explored, destroyed homes and forests, lakes dried up, replaced with lava, trees were cold, rotten, and hard. A soft, fading voice mewed, stopping my tracks. "Chew! Chew! Chao!" I flew to find another dried up lake; a chao was crawling away from being burned away from the lava. I rushed to the chao, picking him up in my arms away from a fiery death. He was bruised and panting heavily. I cradled the chao in my arms, tears falling down my cheeks, and stained the chaos little face._

"_Chew?" he opened his eyes at me. "You okay little guy?" I whispered softly. "Chew!" the chao squeaked sadly and a grey cocoon appeared around him. "No!" I whimpered, and then saw other wounded chaos around me, grey cocoons popping out of each one of them. "How could this have happened?" I shouted in agony. I always had a soft, sweet relationship with chaos, seeing them now filled me with grief. I laid the chao down on the rock floor, the chao smiling at me, thinking it was for the best, on his face faded in grey. I glided away, knowing it was no use staying. Suddenly an explosion erupted from a distance. A dark, purple light was emitting from a building from a nearby skyscraper. _

"_Maybe this is the cause of all this destruction!" I clenched my fists hurtling straight toward it. A pang of fear slammed my heart, feeling a sense of unease. "The feeling's getting stronger!" I alighted at the top, the dark pulsing light came from something…or someone! A black figure could be made out in the light. "A hedgehog?" I examined the quills. "Are you the cause of all this hell?" I yelled at the figure. I said nothing, but gestured to something. I followed at what he indicated, falling at my knees, at what I saw before me. There, lying on the ground was everyone ever dear to me. Cream…Marine…Blaze…Rouge…Shadow… Silver…Knuckles…Tails…and…SONIC! All blood-stained, broken, bruised; I wanted to gag. Tails's tails ripped off, Rouge, Marine, Blaze, and Cream were all twisted in odd positions, like dolls. Knuckles's tail was crooked as ever, Silver's quills were cut, limbs broken and bleeding. Shadow's body was completely beaten and Sonic… I didn't know what to make of him! My true hero, the one I also wanted to protect the most was gone. My heart shattered to a million pieces. I no longer felt strong anymore, but feeble. The black figure chuckled at my defeat, raised its hands and spread darkness all around me. The city, the chaos, the lake, the forest, the world. It covered my loved ones, wrapping itself around bodies, devouring them. Tentacle-like swarms enveloped Sonic's legs._

"_SOOOONIC!" I screamed, flinging myself to grab his arms, but the darkness spread to his chest and the quills on his back and head. He opened his eyes and mouthed "I love you," almost passing out._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!" I let out a blood-curling scream as the tentacles wrapped around me as well, consuming my whole body. I reached to kiss Sonic, but the blackness creeped around my cheeks and hair, I…………….._

"Gah!" I gasped as I leaped out of bed. I panted and shivered, recalling the horrible nightmare. I felt excruciating pain everywhere, like those tentacles were real. I breathed heavily, the pain ebbing away, leaving comfortless but calm. I turned my head at my alarm clock. "Nine thirty! Ohhh! I'm late to Cream's!" I rolled to stand up but fell on the floor."Owwww!" I groaned, and I sluggishly limped to the bathroom. I felt dreadfully weak when I lifted the toothbrush to my teeth. Ten minutes later, I came downstairs fully dressed in a green top, blue glitter jean, and a green sweater. I made a few pancakes and put a lot of caffeine in my coffee. I needed some perking up from that nightmare I just had. "What did it all mean? That my friends were about to die?" It never occurred to me how dangerous or difficult being a Mobius Angel can be. The thought of losing them…feels unbearable.

I grabbed my purse, slipped on some green converse and sped off on the convertible. After the whole incident, I kept my pendant around my neck for emergencies. It's not like monsters are will go parading around the neighborhood called "Wings Haven." It was a beautiful neighborhood with clean-cut lawns, cheerful people, and rich houses in all corners. "Cream's lucky she gets to live here," I envied. "All I go were crazy old men that shoot ANYONE they thought were trespassing." Unlike Cream, I have a shitty neighborhood.

_One time one of my neighbors had a block party; it turned out to be a stripper rave, with naked men covered in grease running around people's lawns. "Ya never gonna get me!" the shouted while being chased by the old men .It was hell! Next thing I knew the police came scrambling out of cars chasing everybody! The things people can do with grease these days! I laughed like crazy as people slid on their butts down the road, the crashing in to police cars (crazy? I know!) Of course my neighborhood would have been changed from "Fairview Ladder" to "Vice City" in an instant_.

The flashback ended abruptly as I parked on Cream's driveway. Ever since Cream was only a small baby she loved flowers, she simply adores them! Her house was basically, a giant greenhouse, flowers lining the walls and crowding in bushes covering the outside walls. I rang the doorbell, footsteps thumping on the other side.

Cream opened the door, ecstatic to see me. "Amy! You're here! Come in!" she greeted warmly. She showed me to her living room, as fancy as ever, from the marble floors to the flowery furniture. I flopped on the couch and munched on some sugar cookies on the tray. I had never seen this much happiness before! She hummed and skipped around like she was six again.

"So Cream, what got you all excited?" I asked eagerly.

"Well," she beamed," I saw Tails yesterday at the bookstore, just chatting, but that's not really important! We accidently bumped into each other by the lake when I was walking to my house. I almost fell over but he caught me!" her ears were flapping, she was practically hovering. "He held me close and started blushing and said "you okay?" she imitated Tails shy voice. I laughed the urged her to keep going. "Oh it was so cute, but…" she flopped her ears downward and dropped to the floor. "Sally showed up," Cream murmured quietly.

I spit out my cookie. "What the fuck! That bitch messed with you or something?!" I yelled, clenching my fists. Cream flinched at my cursing, she didn't approve of bad language. "Well, she just said 'Ohhh look at the cute couple!' and pushed us in the lake," Cream frowned, crossing her arms. I bit my lip," That girl causes more trouble than Eggman and black aliens together!" I scowled. Cream chuckled at my little joke, the stared intently on my neck. "Wow! What a pretty pendant!" she commented, still gazing at it. "Oh this! Oh it's nothing really! Just a little trinket! " I lied, I always hated it. "It looks expensive!" Cream observed. "Did Sonic give it to you?" she smirked.

I frowned, "No!" I said flatly, "I, uh…… bought it at Chaos Island!" I tried to cover things up as we went along. "Oh? I didn't know they sold jewelry at amusement parks," Cream raised an ear.

"They sell all kinds of stuff. I just wanted something to remember the day by." I carried on. Cream looked at me warily. We had a bit of an awkward silence. "Gay baby born!" I blurted, making Cream and I burst out laughing. "Real mature!" she giggled. "Hey, did you see that monster fight down at Chaos Island?" Cream changed the subject. I kind of twitched at this part. _"Fuck! Not this again! Will this ever end?" _"Uhhhhhhh…yeah… I wasn't really involved much because I passed out in the bathroom…" I began. "In the news they showed that Sonic and you were grabbed by the monster! So how is that uninvolved?" Cream kept her arms crossed. "The important thing is me and Sonic are safe, so there's really nothing to worry about!" Cream stared at me sadly with puppy dog chocolate eyes, she wasn't buying it. "Amy, is there something you're not telling me?" Cream asked, her voice faded. I bent my head down, not looking at her. _"What will I say? Am I suddenly untrustworthy?"_ I gazed back at her again, emotionless. "Cream I know you're concerned, I assure you nothing happened at all from my view! I blacked out! Besides what did you see in the news when you saw me captured?"

"Nothing, the camera went absolutely black. The men showing the scene were found passed out too." Cream sighed. "Listen, I've been through a lot the past few days, I think I need some rest." I got up but Cream stopped me. She smiled, "If you think I'm untrustworthy you are wrong about that. I know when you're hiding something, so please don't. I'm worried that you're not yourself, I can tell just by looking at you. Right, Cheese?" "Chao!" the medium sized, grown up chao flew from upstairs to Cream's lap.

"Thanks, Cream. You're like the little sister I never wanted!" I said sarcastically. "Hey!" Cream "snapped." I laughed," See I'm myself!"

"Yup, that's the Amy I know, and I was just about to give you something. That's why I called you down here before your date with Sonic!"

"It wasn't a date! Now what is it! Spill!" I demanded, grinning. "Nope! I guess you don't deserve it!" Cream turned away.

"Oh come on, Cream! I dying over here!" I pleaded.

"First, follow me outside and you'll see," Cream instructed, pulling me out of the couch and out to her backyard. "Cream all I see is Cheese and his playground and…Gah!" I yelped as a pink chao flew head first into my face, knocking me over. "Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao!" he or she squealed happily, jumping up and down on my stomach."Hey! Oof! Ow! Hey that hurts!" I laughed and picked up the little pink chao. "Chao! Chao!" it squeaked, clapping and cheering. "Her name is Rosy," Cream explained.

"Like Rosy O' Donald?" I giggled. "Chew?" the chao's ball turned into a question mark. "No! Just Rosy," Cream shook her head. "I found her on Angel Island, alone, so I brought her here. She seems like she's already fond of you!" Cream cheered. "Yeah she's a great companion," I patted the chao's head. "Why exactly did you want me to see her?"

"I was wondering would you like to be her new owner." Cream offered. "Sure why not?" I insisted, hugging Rosy. She was a cute, yet chubby chao. Same color as my hair and fur, and a cheerful smile like Cheese. The doorbell rang again, Cream opening it and Marine jumping out. "Amy! Cream!" she shouted gleefully, hugging us both. "Hey!" Blaze shyly waved from behind. "How's it going?" Rouge winked. "Guys! What brings you all here?" Cream dragged all of us to the couch (amazingly she's so strong yet so small!) "Not much, we heard about the monsters at Chaos Island, since Amy wasn't home we thought we could come here." Blaze explained.

"Amy what the hell happened?!" Marine hugged me protectively; she always had the choking, affectionate grip. Cream flinched again and said "Can we tone down the language here?" she laughed nervously. "Oh sorry Cream!" Marine apologized, embarrassed. We all turned our heads; it wasn't usually natural that Marine curses. It's a sign that she's either mad or worried or even plain depressed.

"_Shit! Will this ever end?"_ I complained to myself. "Like I said to Cream moments ago, it's nothing to worry about. Everybody was fine after the attack. It's not such a big deal," I said flatly. Eyes still centered on me, darting back and forth. All my friends scowled and edged closer to me." "We know you're hiding something, Amy!" Rouge muttered. "It's ok to tell us!" Marine and Cream insisted. "We're your friends, we deserve to know," Blaze said. All this pressure was driving me insane. The images of the dream still haunted me, and never wanted that to come to reality. One part of me said_" They're right, they're your friends so tell them already!"_ Another part told me, _"No! They'll be in danger! Are you trying to get them killed!?" _ Fortunately and unfortunately, the second side won. "I'm sorry guys… I just can't…" I hurriedly got up, holding Rosy, and rushed to my car. "Chew, Chew?" Rosy inquired, looking at me concerned with the question mark.

I sniffed and wiped my face. "Don't worry Rosy, everything is going to be fine," I whispered. Another lie...lie… a lie. "Chew!" Rosy hugged my waist. I smiled and patted her head, backed up the car and drove away, before my friends could catch me. My house was only a few feet away, and then I heard a strange "whoosh" as soon as I got outside. _"Was it Sonic? No, he told me he was going on a date with Sally! Then who…"_ I turned and another "whoosh" began. I could have sworn I saw some green fly, or was it just a leaf? I held Rosy tightly; the strangest thought came to mind. _"Someone's watching me!"_

I glared all around, searching. Nothing….

_Meanwhile, on Amy's Roof….._

Scourage stood smirking at the sight of Amy. "She'll never find me! So unobservant!" he shook his head. "So, this is our little angel's house! Cute, but I would sex it up a little…" he chuckled. "Wait my little cutie, you're mine!"Scourage was confident. He watched Amy and a pink chao go into the house. "Hmmmmm… I might get caught but here goes!" Scourage pulled out a green chaos emerald and whispered "Chaos Control!" he teleported into Amy's room. "Hmph! Looks like a little girl's room! Now where's that pendant?" Scourage scavenged for the heart pendant…nothing! He looked under the bed, in and on the table, closet, drawers (which was fun for him!) and even in the next door bathroom! Suddenly he heard the door knob turn. "Dam!" he cursed to himself and turned invisible with the chaos emerald, then hid in the closet.

Amy entered her room with the pink chao. It seemed earlier that she was crying, her face tear stained, then he saw it. "Crap! The pendant's around her neck! Does she always have to wear it?" Scourage cursed. Amy slumped on the bed, her chao floating around her. "Rosy, why do I have to keep this responsibility? What proof is there that I should be leader of the Mobius Angels?" she asked and looked at her chao, expectantly. "Chew?" it stared blankly.

"I'll take that as an, I don't know," Amy covered her face with a pillow. "My friends can't keep badgering me about yesterday!" she shouted into the pillow, her voice kind of muffled. "I've already have enough on my mind! Especially Cream! I know she's a good friend, but there are some things she and the rest don't need to know!" she grumbled, throwing the pillow at the closet door. "Dang! So her friends are bothering her, huh?" Scourage watched, grinning. "Well don't worry babe! I can fix that!" he pulled out his chaos emerald once more. "I'll make sure this "Cream" girl doesn't bother you anymore!" he chuckled to himself, teleporting away.

_Amy's POV…_

"I feel sorry for my friends, they haven't got a clue what's going on!" I dropped my eyes in guilt. "Chao! Chao!" Rosy cheered, flying around my bed, examining everything. I chuckled at my new little friend. "You're a very curious chap, aren't you Rosy?" "Cheeeeeew! Cheeeeeeeew!" Rosy cheered, prancing on the dresser. "Hahahahaha! Rosy I only met you for an hour and you already know how to cheer me up!" I laughed and grabbed my chao in a close, motherly embrace. "You know what I should do, Rosy?" I asked my chao, holding her at arm's length. "Chao! Chao!" Rosy cheered and clapped her hands. "I forgot , younger chaos like you don't understand much English yet," I looked at Rosy apologetically. "Well I'll tell you anyway! I have to apologize to Cream and the rest of later. I guess I'm going to have to risk the danger." I got up from bed, my chao sitting on my shoulder, smiling.

"Amy chao chao!" Rosy cheered. Stunned I stared at her, "You said my name!" I shouted happily. "Amy chao chao!" she cheered again. I smiled, "Cream's not the only good friend in my life," I whispered and hugged Rosy.

I grabbed my purse again, as if I ever needed it, and ran downstairs, Rosy following me. "Who knows she might give me some tips to taking care of you."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" I looked at the collar ID from my home phone. It was Cream! I picked up the phone.

"Cream? Hello?" I asked, then I heard screams and crashes on the other end.

"AMY? AMY! IT'S CREAM! YOU HAVE TO COME RIGHT AWAY QUICK! AAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed.

"WHAT!? CREAM! CREAM!" I shouted no response.


	5. Chapter 5: A Sudden Brawl

Chapter 5: A Sudden Brawl

_Cream (Normal POV)…_

Cream glanced around the house for an escape route; unfortunately all the doors and windows were blocked by gruesome, slimy black creatures. Cheese whimpered in her arms, getting ready to cry. She wanted to calm him down, but really this wasn't the time. These monsters aren't known for mercy! Ferocious dog-looking monsters pounced along with a few bird ones, claws outstretched. Cream leaped up high, and kicked each dog monster, forming Cheese in to a ball, throwing him and knocking each bird out of the air.

"Take that creeps!" Cream shouted in triumph.

"CHAO!" Cheese screeched, zipping around her. More colossal monsters crashed through the walls, surrounding them in a circle.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Cream groaned. The monsters started throwing punches at both of them, missing and ended up damaging the rest of the house. "Great! Just for that I'll return the favor to your faces!" Cream growled, dashing downward and launched a huge kick at one.

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAR!" the monster screamed and fell. Another one of his friends came from behind and punched at Cream, skillfully dodging it. Cheese wasn't having much luck as one monster attempting to hit Cream, punched Cheese to the wall.

"CHEESE!" Cream screamed, glaring, picking up a vase from a stands and throwing it at its face. She rushed to her fallen chao, tears streaming down her face. Thankfully, the chao was only unconscious, no bruises, just a tiny cut on the forehead. Cream sighed with relief, but still had a lot of business to deal with. She laid Cheese gently on the floor, then took her battle stance, guarding him. "You've made a big mistake on messing with my chao!" she shouted and dived toward each beast, flailing her feet, kicking madly. She beated them to a pulp, well just enough for them to retreat, landing beside Cheese, panting heavily. She picked him up and cradled Cheese. "Cheese! Cheese! Are you alright?"

"Ch-chao?" Cheese fluttered his eyes and gazed at Cream. "Chao! Chao!" Cheese smiled.

"Ohhh! I'm so glad!" Cream hugged him. "Grrrrrr!" a growling was heard outside. "Uh oh!" Cream shivered. "Amy where the heck are you!?" Cream crawled with Cheese, frantically looking for a place to hide.

_Amy's POV…_

I'm flying 500 ft in the air! Wind rushing against my body, I held my hammer high. "_I really hope Cream's alright!"_ I thought while trying not to think of the worst case scenario. _"Those monsters again! But if it's a trap? No…if Cream's gone I'll never forgive myself! Cream I'm coming!"_

_Cream's Pov… (Normal)_

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHH! HAAAAAAARGH! RAAAAAAAAAOOOOOR! SSSSSSSSSSS!" Cream hid upstairs in a closet, shivering madly. Sounds of upcoming monsters crawling around the house gave her and Cheese nightmares of when they were young. Amy, Tails, and Sonic, plus her friends and her mom (died three years ago) were there to calm her down about the dreams that use to haunt her. Ever since Cream's mother died of a powerful flu, Amy, Sonic, and Tails were the three most precious people that looked after her. Just like a family! But now a nightmare came to life, haunting her again. "_Who will make the bad guys go away this time?"_ Perhaps, it was time she made the bad guys and nightmares go away herself…

The growls now came closer from another room, maybe even in the hallway. Cream grasped the door knob tightly. It was now or never! A loud crash was heard in her bedroom (the room they were in!) Something stomped its way toward them, closer and closer.

"And……NOW!" Cream dashed out of the closet, Cheese behind her; kicking in a tornado at everything in sight (Rouge taught her the move.) Monsters were thrown backward into the wall, disintegrating into nothingness. Slimy black" birds" were knocked out of the air by Cream's feet, and "Nightmare Beasts" (like from Sonic unleashed if u seen the nighttime gameplay) fell unconscious and vanished.

"Come on Cheese! Let's give them a taste of their own medicine!" Cream yelled and charged at reinforcements. PANG! Something pounded against her head, and everything went black…

_Amy's POV…_

My pendant was burning when I landed in front of Cream's house, or what was left of it. The plants and flowers were ablaze and the same beasts I saw yesterday were pounding the walls and windows. The house was in ruins!

"HEY BASTASRDS! STOP MESSING UP MY FRIEND'S HOME!" I swung my hammer back and forth. All monsters in my way were obliterated in a synch, and I barged my way inside.

"CREAM! CREAM! WHERE ARE YOU?" I searched frantically in the living room and kitchen. Little crab-like creatures popped out of the cabinets, snapping viciously along with munchkin sized monsters that looked like little devils.

"Uh huh! Now you're trying to steal my friend's home!" I growled, kicking their tiny butts into the oven, put it to 500 degrees, watch them burn, turned the oven off, then started exterminating the rest in the living room.

"_This is so easy! A little too easy…"_ I wacked each one like a golf ball toward the wall, careful not to damage it any further.

"Cream has to be here somewhere…upstairs!" I flew up and bumped into some bird creatures. "Outta my way!" I yelled swinging my hammer, slicing them in half. I fan down the halls, finding monsters, monsters, everywhere! "CREAM! CREEAAAAAAAAM! ANSWER ME!" I cried. A large BOOM was heard outside. I jumped out the window, weapon in hand, smashing all the devils dashing forward. I turned around; Cream lay unconscious on the ground along with Cheese. "CREAM! CHEESE!" I screamed, rushing toward them. "Cream! Cream wake up!" I demanded, shaking her. _"I guess the monsters where too much for her..." _ "SQQQQQUAAAAAAAAAWK!" A huge phoenix monster the size of a dinosaur outreached its claws. It's feathers were sharp and gleaming of black, purple, and blue. Talons the size of machetes, with a black beak sharp enough to cut up a mountain. Its eyes were red, pupils and all, that gave it a really insane look.

"Shit!" I pounded away the slicing of its talons. Each time felt tiring, I clutched my stomach, panting. I glanced back at Cream, still out. _"Can't give up now!"_ I gritted my teeth. "SQQQQQUAAAAAAAAAWK!" The phoenix outreached its wings and blew out a gust of strong wind, enough to cut through steel. "Gah!" I used my hammer to form a shield to protect me and Cream. The gust ceased, but the phoenix coughed up more miniature bird demons, forming a swarm surrounding us. I gulped; the worst was yet to come. _"Come on Cream! Wake up please!"_ I flew up to face the battle.

_Cream's POV (Regular)_

My body was numb from the pounding, I couldn't move_! "What's happening out there? I'm pretty sure I'm not dead!"_ a tiny orange orb illuminated my like the sun. _"What a pretty light, what does it do?"_ I gazed, mesmerized. The light was warm to the touch, spreading against the black. My numbness subsided, and I stood there, floating.

"_Cream… Cream…"_ a voice echoed.

"_Weird! That voice sounds so familiar…"_

"_Cream…"_ it called out again, a person materialized, it looked blurry at first then it became clearer. It looked like…

"_Mom?"_ I whispered, trembling, crying. I couldn't believe it! I'm in heaven!

"_Mommy!"_ I hugged her and stared at her face. _"It's you! It's really you!"_

She smiled and patted my head. _"Yes Creamy, it's me! But this is no time for a reunion!"_ she whispered.

I was shocked, _"What do you mean?"_

"_Do you remember how everyone and I always helped you?"_ she asked.

I recalled my times until the day she died. _"Yes I do!"_

"_Well I know you realize this that you have many responsibilities but there's more to you than that!"_

"_Like what?" _

"_Like saving those you care about."_

"_But I do! I know how to fight and everything!"_

"_Cream, I'm not just talking about your friends, I'm talking about the planet."_

"_The planet?"_

"_Yes, for now Amy is in deep trouble and she needs you most of all."_

"_How? There are so many monsters! They keep multiplying!"_

Mother smiled again, tapped my neck with one finger, and a gold pendant with an orange jeweled Japanese symbol of "wind" on the center. Bright, golden wings matched the pendant perfectly_. "This looks just like the pendant Amy has, only different color!" _

"_Yes, you are what they call Mobius Angels, like the stories I told you a long time ago."_

"_But this can't be real!"_

"_It can, and it is."_

"_But those are just stories of mythical guardians. No one was really sure if they existed or not."_

"_You will see soon enough, as soon as you assist Amy."_

"_I have to help her! But… I don't want to leave you!"_ I cried, clutching her skirt.

"_You won't Cream! I'm always by your side!"_ she smiled, her form fading away.

"_Mama! Mama!"_ I screamed, trying to catch her, it was useless, my fingers just went through. The orange light flooded the space once more and black was there again. I felt so sore, my legs were like lead. "Uhhhhhhh!" I groaned, flickering my eyes. My vision was blurry, but what was in front of me just now? With wings?

"Wha…" I said groggily and sat up. It was a woman with some kind of hammer and a sythe combined, batting away monsters flying at our direction. She had long pink hair, matching her top and skirt, which was pretty by the way. The weirdest thing was her wings! Bright pink wings as large as airplanes! Something caught my eye… it was what the angel was wearing on her neck. The same exact design of Amy's!

"AMY?" I yelled over squawks and roars.

The woman turned to me smiling, sheepishly saying "You guessed it!" She sounded so different from the Amy I knew, yet it was really her.

"AMY? WHAT'S GOING ON?" I hollered over the wind, and then I gazed up at the sky. A phoenix as big as my house charged at Amy and I. "AMY LOOK OUT!"

"HEART HAMMER!" she yelled, swung her hammer and the beast drew back in a fury of pink light.

"_Wow look at that power! Can I do that?" _ I glanced down at my neck. There it was the pendant! _"But how do I transform?" _was a good question. _"Do I have to say a catch phase? Maybe related to "Angel" or "Mobius" or my power. Wait what is my power?" _ The questions swam in my head, but Amy suddenly got blown off by the phoenix, struggling to get up. The dark phoenix let out a mighty roar, soaring downward, and wings in black flames. _"OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP!" _ I braced for impact.

"MOBIUS FLIGHT ANGEL!" I screamed, my pendant glowing bright orange, spreading throughout my body, creating a strong tingling feeling. It burned, but my body grew fast, along with my outfit, wings, and shine. My form was similar to Amy's, yet color, power, and outfit were different. I looked like an orange cheerleader wearing boots up to my knees! This was my promise to mother, and I won't fail my friends or her now!

_Amy's POV…_

"This it kind of expected and unexpected! My own friend a Mobius Angel!" Cream beamed at what she had become, not a seemingly helpless girl a few minutes ago, but a beautiful young adult. "Enough of this happy talk! I've got birds to shoot down!" I lifted my hammer above me. "Ready Cream?"

"I'm ready to fight… but I don't know what to do!" Cream blushed, embarrassed.

"It's easy! Just like your pendant, say something to activate your attack!" I said while blocking birds, meanwhile the giant phoenix was distracted from the light show that just happened, dizzily still afloat.

"But don't I have a weapon?" she whimpered.

"Like I said! Say your weapon to make it appear and ac-tiv-ate- it!" I struggled to keep the swarm at bay; it was annoying that they kept coming with sharper talons.

Cream shut her eyes and began to think fast, well not fast enough. "Cream come on!" I urged her. One of the bird creatures almost ripped my leg off with its talons. For a moment it was just me and the swarm, but each time there were less birds. _"What the heck? Have they finally given up?"_ The birds backed away and their "mother" bird screeched, lifting her wings and letting out a slimy gas. It spread so quickly I didn't have a chance to fly higher. Numbness spread through my legs across my body, and I began to fall.

"Grrrr! I can't move!" I growled. _"What is Cream doing?"_ I was starting to get really impatient

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEE!" the phoenix screamed charging a laser from its mouth, and throwing up more "offspring."

"OH GOD! This is it!" I groaned, landing on the ground with a thud. A bright yellow-orange light shown above me. _"_Cream_! She's going to attack!" _ As for Cream she was floating above, her wings outstretched and her pendant glowing. Just barely she whispered "Flight arrow" and a golden arrow appeared before her hands with a golden crossbow. She prepared one arrow (which was all she had!) on her crossbow, waiting for the right moment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEE!" the phoenix screeched once more, blowing up her laser with a loud BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! (I really like lasers now, that or shoop da whoop!)

"FLIGHT HURRICANE" Cream roared, launching her own arrow, erupting from the bow in to a million arrows! All flying toward the swarm. Waves of wind blew from the arrows, and their speed sliced the swarms in half, disintegrating. The arrows charged with orange light at the phoenix, overcoming the laser, right on to its next target.

"EEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!" the phoenix roared, in agony. It wasn't done yet! It's body still kept afloat, but its wings blew off steam.

My numbness in an instant evaporated, and I moved freely again. The phoenix was so tired, it alighted to the ground, but as a last resort, it charged a blue flamed fire blast.

"Amy NOW!" Cream screamed.

Now it was my time to shine, I lifted my hammer and flew in front of Cream. "HEART HAMMER!" I yelled, swung and a huge beam of pink light exploded out directly at the phoenix's mouth. The phoenix, burned by the blast, let out one final scream, and blew up in purple dust.

Cream carrying Cheese, we drifted to what was left of the roof. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screams and roars were hollering from inside. I looked down from the window, all the monsters evaporated into dust. "I guess that was no surprise! At least that doesn't leave more dirty work for us!" I nervously laughed.

"I wouldn't say that!" Cream stared behind all the rubble and debris that now took over her home, plus the crash-through walls! I groaned and slumped on the roof, exhausted. "I wish I had a power to clean up messes too!"

"We can deal with that a little later. So…this was the secret you've been keeping?" Cream frowned.

I nodded, "Yeah, I was afraid if you got involved you would be harmed too," I explained. "Plus I don't know most of this Mobius Angel crap myself!" I admitted.

"When did this happen?"  
"Only yesterday!"

"You know I think I know a lot more about this than you realize," Cream closed her eyes and sighed.

"About Mobius Angels?"

"Yes, but it's getting late. Now back to business….. WHERE AM I GOING TO LIVE NOW THAT MY HOUSE IS DEMOLISHED?!" Cream yelled, enough to wake up Cheese, who yelped in surprise.

"You could stay with Rosy and I," I offered, "Plenty of room in my house!"

"Really? It's not too much trouble? I could just stay at a motel…"

"No! This is a onetime only offer. I won't charge for rent!" I persuaded.

"I'd like that!" Cream smiled.

"Good, but let's search for some stuff that survived. Maybe we can hire some construction workers to repair the house."

"Amy, it's a house! There's no way I can pay for that much! Even with the money I make helping to save the city from Eggman! It's not like he's been up to no good anymore!"

"Calm down! Geez, we'll see how much is repairing first, and then see if you can cover it, maybe…."

"Thanks Amy, I appreciate it, your offer I mean."

"No problem!" I said, tapped my pendant and transformed back.

"Phew! That's all you have to do?" Cream sighed, tapping her pendant and transforming back. "I thought I had to do some catch phase again!"

We stepped in to her bedroom, yup; it's going to be a miracle to fix beds broken in half, carpet shredded, and furniture mashed to pieces.

"Chao, chao…" Cheese flew around the house, glumly looking at his destroyed chao toys.

We walked around the house, examining the place. You could hardly recognize it from what it used to be. As soon as we came to the dining room, Cream stopped in her tracks. "Amy, there is one more thing you didn't tell me yet," Cream objected.

"Really? Cause I'm sure that's pretty much it!" I crossed my arms. "Mobius angel equals super hero plus super powers times danger."

"No, it's why you refused to tell us! Danger happens to us every day! How is this any different?" Cream was close to yelling.

"Cream, this IS different! And there is a difference between things you should tell and things you should probably be careful in telling." I explained flatly. I continued in searching for some silverware, although Cream only stood there, not completely convinced.

_Outside…_

"You shouldn't look so baffled Creamy! Amy, in a way, is right!" chuckled a voice behind a window in the bushes.


	6. Chapter 6:Worries with a Known Enemy

Chapter 6: Worries with a New Enemy

(Cream's Pov)

"_Ohhhhhh! Now I completely understand Amy!"_

Dozens of news reporters and vans circled the destroyed house and around us.

"As if the media couldn't be more annoying!" I heard Amy growl, quietly. Now I knew what she meant, as people came rushing at us holding microphones and video cameras in our faces.

"We are here live in Chanel 13 with an extraordinary unusual story behind this sudden wreckage of the house of Cream the Rabbit. Creatures seen at the now closed Chaos Island have appeared strangely at this neighborhood, terrorizing this young girl and her young Chao."

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese and Rosy squeaked happily in front of the cameras trying to get some attention.

"Ms. Cream do you have any idea as of why this has been happening only at your home?" one spokesperson called out from the back.

" do you know if there's any place as to where you will stay since your residence is destroyed?"

"Ms. Rabbit, has any of the creatures made contact or try to speak to you at all?"

"Ms. Rabbit how did you escape from harm?"

"Ms. Rabbit?"

"?"

"ENOUGH!" Amy shouted in my defense, all these questions rooted me to the spot. As if I could answer all those so dam quickly!

"Cream has been through enough for today! Her whole house's been annihilated! Give her some space! Dam!" once again Amy spoke on my behalf. After the battle why couldn't I speak for myself again? My lips were frozen from weariness and shock. I was too tired even to move. _"So nervous…I want to get out of here!" _

"We apologize for the sudden intrusion Ms. Rose and Ms. Rabbit, but if there's anything at al-"

"I think that's all thank you very much, so if you'll excuse us!" Amy pulled on my arm and dragged me to her car. We piled all the bags in the back, allowing Cheese and Rosy to sit atop of them. Slowly, we drove away from the damage then suddenly started speeding once she turned a corner.

"Phew! That was so close! Wasn't bad right?" Amy nonchalantly turned to me, grinning.

Amazing, she still acts normally after all that. "Amy…. Thanks for speaking for me, but if you don't mind I'll like to do so next time," I told her politely.

"Sure, it's just that you stood so still, I thought you'd be made out of glass! Dam the media! Will they ever the realize the total shit they start to stir up once they got their hands on a story!"

"I'm afraid it's useless, just as maybe fixing my house." I sighed in defeat.

"Cheer up! I told you, you can stay with Rosy and I."

"I'll be intruding!"

"Relax! No trouble at all! You still got some stuff and plenty of money."

"True, I haven't spent any of the money I inherited from my mom."

"That's useful! Here, I owe you for the shopping spree," Amy stopped at a red light and handed me a huge wad of cash.

"Amy! Omigosh six hundred! But-"

"No buts! I won't accept givebacks!" Amy winked.

"Thank Amy you're such a good friend!" Tears began to form in my eyes.

"I've been told that a lot," she chuckled, slowly driving through her neighborhood, to her driveway. We stepped out and entered her living room, dropping the bags. "Okay!" Amy clapped her hands, "You know where the guest room is, and you've got some of your stuff,-"

"I can take care of myself! I've got my emergency money, remember?" I flashed a shiny orange debit card from my purse.

"How about this, I'll drop you and Cheese off to the mall 'kay?"

"Okay!" I can already sense another major shopping spree!

"_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" _the phone chimed, Amy picked it up. "Wait in the car!" she mouthed to me, throwing me the keys.

(Amy's Pov)

"Hello?" I asked, as Cream left.

"AMY! AMY! OMIGOSH! WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? Cream-WHERE'S CREAM? ARE YOU BOTH ALRIGHT?" Marine shouted in my ear.

"Goodness you hyperactive raccoon calm you ass down!"

"Sorry..." Marine squeaked, "I was just soooo worried! Is Cream fine? What about Cheese?"  
"Cream and Cheese are safe and sound. Nobody got hurt. It was all just some crazy shit that happened at their house okay?"

"Yeah, but they were the same monsters who invaded Chaos Island! Strange coincidence, right?"

"Right…" I said, uneasy.

"So where's Cream gonna live? The house was very expensive you know. Vanilla bought it with her own money."

"Duh! Don't you think I know that? Plus don't mention Vanilla a lot okay?"

"I understand! It's a very sensitive topic, I know!"

"Good, by the way Cream and Cheese's crashing with me for now."

"Cool, did she recover any of her things?"

"Some miscellaneous stuff, but that's all so far."

"Hmmmmm, very depressing. Why Cream of all the nice people? Anyway I was also going to ask about Blaze."

"What about her?"

"You know! Her and Silver never interact! When will they ever, ya know," come in contact"?"

"Marine, I know you care about her, but don't you think Blaze can do this on her own?"

"Sure, if she ever get's the courage! Maybe I should talk some advice into her-"

"NO MARINE!"

"It's harmless! I'm just going to get them closer!"

"Marine I'm warning you! Blaze does not want help!"

"Sure, sure,"

"Marine?"

"…"

"Marine!"

"Gosh!" I slammed the phone down; Marine can be so daft sometimes! _"Doesn't she get it?"_ Then again, she's always been way too hyperactive…..

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_!" _

"Hello!" "Amy?" "Oh, Blaze!" "Hey Amy, how's Cream and Cheese? Are you all safe?""Thanks for asking calmly!" I sighed. "Marine?" "Yup" "Listen, I'm very glad that you're safe and sound, but if you don't mind, I'd like a favor. If it's not too much trouble." "Of course, what?" "I'd like you to tell Silver to meet me at the Lush Garden in one hour?" "What's the occasion?" I smirked, guessing what was coming. "N-not any of your business!" Blaze stuttered. "Huh? What's that? Confession time?" "Shut it!" "Heheheheh…good luck!" I snickered, "It's about time!" "Whatever! Just tell him okay!..."

"Geez, not even a good-bye!" "Riiiiiiiiiing!" "Helllll-O?"

"Hey, Amy," "Silver? Oh what perfect timing!" "Perfect timing?" "Blaze wanted to meet you somewhere in an hour!" "She d-d-does? W-ww- well, just tell me…. Oh wait! How are you, Cream, and Cheese?" "Just fine no bruises, cuts, or burns-OKAY! Really now you don't know how to change the subject well do you? She's at the Lush Garden, Romeo. " "W-what for?" "Oh don't be such a pansy!" "I'm not! I took on the worst criminals of the future, worse even Eggman Nega and-" "Oh blah, blah, spare me! Just tell her how you feel, that's all I can tell ya man! Bye!" "Hey…Wait!" "…" "Silver, Silver," I tutted.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

"Really? Again? Hell-O! Rose residence!"

"Amy? Hey! I was thinking Cream might be there, because I saw in the news and wondered if she was safe," Tails replied. "Your lovebird is as dandy as ever!" "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yet! She's staying with me…..unless you want to offer her your place?" I smirked. "Ohhhhhhh, I can imagine both of you in your little love nest!"  
"That's very inappropriate! Cream is safe with you, which I don't have a problem with!" "Have it your way! Cream's waiting!" "I'll talk to her by myself!" "Make sure you do, or I will!" "You better not! Anyways, let me know if she needs anything!" "Will do! Bye!" "Bye"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" "Really now? Just when I was supposed to put down the fuckin phone!"

"Hey Amy, you look tense!" "Not helping Rouge!" "Why now I was just checking up on you and Cream! Very unfortunate situation by the way." "Tell me about it!" "I promise you this won't go unnoticed! Our agencies are working on the investigation right away." "Thanks Rouge. How's thing's with Knuckles?" "Better actually, the Knucklehead finally had it in him to ask me out!" "Wow! Really? That's amazing, even for him!" "Ha! You can say that again! There's something I've been meaning to ask you, about the monsters. "Oh," I just said. _"Careful Amy! Careful!" _ "Apparently, these attacks seemed to be centered on you. Did you happen to have anything that would cause this?" "Not that I know of! I have no idea!" I lied. "Are you sure? It's just that I don't feel right about these creatures. Just something about them seems, in a weird way, familiar." "Familiar?" I inquired, wondering what could possibly be familiar about these beasts. It's not like we fought them before. Have we? "Yeah, I don't know, it's just a guess. Hope you and Cream are well. Knuckles said hi and asks if you're okay. Bye..."

"_Well that was strange. Does Rouge know more information on what we're up against that we don't?"_

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" "Oh you've got to be kidding me! Hello!" "Hello?..." "Shadow! Long time no…talk?" He chuckled, "Just checking up on you and Cream." "Oh well isn't this just flattering! The Ultimate Life form concerned about a mere hedgehog and rabbit such as us?" I mocked him. "Hmph! Don't expect any other calls from me anytime soon then!" I laughed, "Shad I was only kidding!" He gets better at being polite every time, despite his anti-social appearance. "Yeah I know, and don't call me Shad!" "Thanks, it's nice to know you care. Any luck with dating?" "No, hardly. Knuckles was a dumbass giving me advice to go to a strip club. I've got a hundred numbers but I'm not interested in any of them. _"Strip club? Better mention that to Rouge later." _"Shadow, no offense but trying to get a normal date at a strip club is a dumbass idea even trying it! You'll find someone, don't worry! Most girls would just die to have you!" I tried to cheer him up. "Thanks see you later!" "Bye!" I hung up the phone.

"Okay, if somebody calls me one more time, I'm gonna-" "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" "Dam it!" I yanked the phone from the wall. "Who is this?" I demanded. "Amy? It's me little sis!" "Dash? Oh I'm sorry it's just my friends have been annoying me with these calls lately and my friend just got her house demolished and-" "Whoa, whoa, chill! Who's this friend of yours?" "Her name is Cream, you saw her picture before." "Ah yes! The rabbit and the chao's name is Cheese?" "Correct!" "I'm so sorry for what happened; it's hard to find out much what's going down in Mobius when I'm all the way in Aquarius (a water planet several light years away from Mobius.) "Yeah I understand, Cream and Cheese are also staying with me and Rosy." "Rosy?" "A new chao friend I have! She's extremely cute! I'll send you some pictures." "Actually I don't think there will be a need for that. I'm coming down to Mobius in a couple of days may just two? I've finally finished my training in Aquarius, so there's a possibility I might stay with you!" "Really? Yay! I missed you so much, I hardly see you! I still have two rooms! You, Cream, and I could live together! Finally I won't be alone in the house. Of course I got Rosy, but she's only a baby chao." "I'm glad you're excited and I can't wait to meet your friends! I'll be over at your house so there's no need to come and get me. Love ya sis!" "Love ya too bro!" I smiled.

"_Dash, it's so hard to think of you as the only family I have, even when we met for the first time when in my 13__th__ birthday. We found out we had the same last name, with the same genetics and heredity. It was also the first time you came to Mobius and one of the happiest days of my life."_ I dreamt of the day we could live close on Mobius, but he lived in Aquarius, to do training there. It was the only place he can master his powers, powers that I've never seen or inherited. Now he's finally coming here!

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

"You know what I'm really getting tired of you!" I spoke unintentionally to nobody (mostly toward the phone.)

"Hello?" I answered politely. "Hey, Amy, it's Sonic. I saw on the news. Are Cream and Cheese hurt? Are you hurt?" "No, Sonic you have nothing to worry about!" "I'm worried about you Amy; don't think I still don't care about you." "I know you care about me, it's obvious but you shouldn't give a dam about Sally Acorn! She's changed and not for the better either!" "This again! Look, Amy she's my girlfriend, to me she's trustworthy and nice. " "She's nice only around you! Don't you get it! Sonic I'm not trying to get in between you guys, it's because…. she's making you a total fool of yourself!" "I wish I could believe you Amy, but I really love Sally. You have to accept that." "I would accept that, only over some other girl Sonic, but not her! I'm sorry if I brought this up again, but it's not fair to you or any of our friends!" "Amy…..I have to go….Sally's here. I guess I'll see you later then. Please tell Cream and Cheese I said hi. Bye!" "Bye," I replied, in a monotone manner. "_He's never gonna get this is he?" _I shook my head in pity. I stepped a few feet away from the phone, awaiting a ring. Thankfully, no ring came and I finally got in the car.

"Amy how long does it for a chat on the phone?" Cream raised her brows.

"Let's say a lot of people care!" I said dryly, backing up and driving toward the mall.

"Just call me and I'll come by this store to pick you up, 'k?" I momentously parked on the side of the sidewalk in front of the entrance. The signs changed from white to neon in the sunset.

"Thanks Amy!" Cream waved at me.

"Chao!" Cheese copied her.

I drove toward the gas station, which was pretty deserted at the time. I filled the gas in my tank then when up to pay. As I came back, my neck burned so feverishly I think I left a mark. "OUCH!" _"What th- Don't tell me!"_ I swished my head all around to see if anything was coming. Perplexed, I felt another burn coming from my pendant. _"What is this some invisible minion? Oh joy!" _ No beams, no roaring and now violent screeching anywhere near me. _"False alarm?"_ I began to walk back to my car, when I thought I heard snickering.

"Why aren't you the cutest thing from below?" someone laughed. I scanned the area, in my battle stance. "Who are you? Show yourself!" I ordered.

"Are you feeling tense? Well let me ease your stressssssss!" a male voice, seductively hissed.

"Eck!" I was caught off guard by a green blur. In a split second a pair of lips found mine in a harsh kiss, as hands began to grope my hair in a tight embrace. I jerked away, pushing the green hedgehog that just made out with me! "What the fuck! Get off you bastard!" I slapped him square on the cheek, a natural girl reflex.

"Gah! You little bitch! No matter, you're even sweeter than I thought! Mmmmmmm…" he purred at me. I attempted to make a blow to his head with my hammer, but he teleported right behind me."Not so fast in your normal form, are you? You're still just as cute! Come on little Ames, transform for me!" I snickered, dodging my swings and my punches.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, until he grabbed my wrist and mockingly shook his head.

"Shame little rose. Don't think I don't know your little secret. Amy Rose, is it? Or should I say Mobius Heart Angel?" he grinned.

I froze in shock when he said that name. Suspicion rose in my mind. "Y-you! Did you summon those beasts after Cream and me?" I screeched.

He shrugged, "You could say that, because that's what I was ordered, ya know?"

"Ordered? Wait, who's doing this? Who's you master?" I spat, thinking of the figure in my dreams.

The green hedgehog with the flame black jacket and shades chuckled. "I suppose you don't remember him after all? It's been awhile now hasn't it? After all you've met him before."

"Him? Who's him? What the hell are you talking about?" I tried to sound not to obvious.

"You'll find out soon enough. The Flight and Heart angels are still novices, so you still don't stand a fighting chance," he smiled. "Are you up for a bargain? You don't know anything of your past, but I know all," he pointed at his forehead. "Join our cause, for a perfect and untainted world such as this!" he gestured all around him.

"You must be on crack or something because there's no dam way I'm going to join you so-called cause for a perfect world! What's a perfect world with messed up monsters running it! A jacked up world if you ask me!" I hissed. "Besides, why are you here? It's useless to persuade me! My duty is to protect this world and that's that!"

"I thought as much," the hedgehog smirked," But you'll regret not taking my offer later on. It would save you so much pain." He teleported once more, and again his disgusting lips found mine.

"Get OFF! I'M NOT INTERESTED!" I pushed him away.

"Still so sweet," his body hovered higher from my reach. He murmured something else before he disappeared in an electric purple cloud.

I wiped the saliva from my lips and spat on the ground. The taste was so revolting!_"And I was saving my first kiss for Sonic!"_ I sulked to my car. I must be on my guard tonight, there's no telling what'll happen next. I drove back to the mall to pick up Cream and Cheese! Man she wasn't kidding when she was flashing that card! Her arms were covered in shopping bags, and even Cheese was holding too much for his little weight to handle. "Hey Amy! Uh… earth to Amy! I need help with the bags!" she squealed.

"OH! My bad Cream, I spaced out a bit," I nervously laughed and grabbed a handful toward the truck. "How much money did you spend?"

"Well, that's none of your business! I've very resourceful you know!" she giggled. "Did anything happen when you were gone?"

"No, not really. I had some trouble with the gas, but that's it," I lied.

"You will not believe how much stuff I bought for my room. I think I'll have it ready in thirty minutes!"

"Sure, but if you need help just ask, but Cream I was wondering if you can tell me something,"  
"Like,"  
"How do you know about Mobius Angels? Or where did you hear them from?"  
"Oh! That's easy! I'll tell you when I set up my room first!" Cream began to take some of the bags when we got to my house.

In the meantime, after we unpacked, I flopped on the couch, picked up the remote, and started flipping channels. _"I've got to get my mind off of that bastard! Who the hell does he think is? The pimp of the century? He's look kind of familiar though, what's his name again?"_ the images in my brain began to comprehend this new character. Sneaky, flirtatious, seductive, a bastard, so…."SCOURAGE!" I shouted out loud.

"Who?" Cream called from upstairs.

"Nothing! Nothing!" I replied back. I didn't want Cream to know my suspicions yet. How does Scourage know about Mobius Angels, and what's his motive or goal in stopping us?

"Chao?" Rosy sat on my lap. "Amy chao!" she hugged my waist close.

"Awwww! Thank you Rosy! You know how to make me feel a bit better!" I patted her little light, head. After today, I don't know what I'm up against anymore. Someone else is after us, I could sense it! Someone more powerful than us…


	7. Chapter 7: The Destiny of Regret

_(Omg! Sorry it took so long! I was preoccupied with school and I was so freakin lazy I didn't feel like updating anymore! I have to get in the habit of updating regularly instead of leaving people at a cliff hanger for about almost a year? This chappie's supposed to be an explanation of the whole story. I guess I should do better though. Don't hate me if it's kinda boring! Yeah so now I'm back! Hope you enjoy!;D)WARNING LEMON AND RAPE!_

Chapter 7: 

(Amy's POV)

I sighed, flipping through channels on my flat screen television. I was slumped on the couch with Rosy sitting on my lap, clapping her little arms; she clearly adored the program. The bright screen made my eyes ache, that I threw at, hitting the off button in one shot. "PHEW!" the screen abruptly shut off.

"Chao?" Rosy turned around to face me. Her eyes widened then squinted and she crossed her arms. "Chao! Chao!" she pointed to the TV, clearly not happy that I shut off "_Chao Tubbies_." "Chao!" she flew off from my lap to pick up the remote and turned it on again.

"Ugh!" I groaned, face palming myself. "Rosy, as much as your cute and small; that doesn't change the fact the I hate that show!" I yelled. "Honestly, what is the fun in watching cute chaos like you running around and eating Chao Custard? Wouldn't it be better if you went outside and did that?" I got up and pointed at the window. "Chao? Chao!" Rosy turned toward me again, and then looked outside. "Chao?" she smirked, pointing at the pitch, black dark sky.

"Te! Whatever! Trying to be smart ass, huh?" I rubbed her small head playfully. "Geez, now you're acting like me!" I laughed, while Rosy giggled too.

"Chao!" she lunged at me from the floor. I caught her arms and spun her around like a mother with her daughter. _"Speaking of mothers and daughters,"_ I frowned, ceased playing with Rosy and carried her upstairs. "Chao!" Rosy was struggling in my grasp.

"You've watched enough TV! It's time to go to bed!" I put the fussy Rosy in her new, pink and fluffy chao bed. Okay, really it was a big furry pillow, but Rosy didn't mind. She tackled it, punching and kicking the pillow bed with her round fists and feet. "Whoa! I guess Chao Tubbies wasn't the only thing you were watching!" I snickered. "What have you watch you rebel chao! Don't make me put parental controls on the TV!"

_"Knock, Knock"_ "Amy, can I come in?" Cream tapped the door.

"Sure!" I called back, relaxing on the bed with my arms crossed behind my head. Politely as she did, Cream stepped in holding a sleeping Cheese, cradled in her arms. "See? Why can't you be like that?" I mocked Rosy. She just put a "I-really-don't-give-a-shit" kind of expression on her baby-like, pink face; Rosy yawned and turned around to face the wall, pulling a yellow duck baby blanket around her.

"Ha! She really acts like you now doesn't she? Nice job being a good role model!" Cream scoffed sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hey I really didn't ask her to copy me! Besides, she looks kinda adorable when she acts so tough!" I giggled.

"Well, be careful now. First, they look cute then they'll act like demons!"

"Speaking of demons, what's the scoop on them?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Ah, as you know, my mother told me stories of Mobius Angels since I was just a little girl. Originally, after the creation of our planet there were seven powerful beings created to watch over the land. Each represented an element, or a different power, if you will, for the intention of keeping our world in balance. Forests, oceans, lakes, flowers, and animals flourished abundantly at the seemingly tranquil world of the newly born Mobius."

"About these seven beings," I interrupted. "Were they considered goddesses?"

"Not necessarily. They thought it was better to just protect the life of the planet, not rule it. These seven often got there power from an unbelievably powerful source. It can never be destroyed; however, it can be easily manipulated if one knew how to use it. This is where these demons that have been attacking recently come in. Of course, they didn't just appear suddenly. Legend has it that these heinous creatures were the regrets and evil thoughts of the people who lived there during that time period. The evil aura grew so strong; it consumed the source of power of the angels. A being, so terrible, it feasted on the aura growing strong enough to become a life form to exist in our world. It began killing senselessly, gobbling up the souls of innocent people to become a pure, realistic form of the devil. Provoked, the angels confronted it, attempting to contain and eradicate it from the face of Mobius." Cream paused, staring into space.

"Let me guess, they weren't successful?" I sighed in disappointment.

"It wasn't an easy task. No matter how infinite their strength was, no matter how many people and places they managed to save, the process would start back up again. It became a never ending war of deceit and bloodshed. The angels couldn't comprehend the stubbornness of this monstrosity. They realized that since the being was created exactly from the same thing that formed them; there was no point in eliminating it if it was just going to resurrect. "

"So the source of life and power wasn't just one of peace and prosperity?" I inquired, frowning." Then what? Is it just a neutral source of energy?"

"Precisely, this isn't just a person or a god we're talking about. It can't judge what's good or bad, right and wrong, or justice and injustice. It's just a source of energy!"

"This hardly makes much sense!" I shook my head. "If it's just a source of energy how can it create seven powerful beings and a planet to boot if it doesn't have a mind of its own?"

"That's why people just say it's a story or a myth. It doesn't have to make a lot of sense because it's fictional right?"

"Cream, I don't know if you noticed, but these demons and our powers don't seem like a dream to me! I actually felt invincible! I even felt getting almost getting sliced to pieces by those monsters!"

"Hey most of this is new to me, too! The temples around Mobius don't actually explain the whole story. Parts of the inscriptions were worn away or smashed to bits. I'm just stating what I know." Cream's ears drooped a little. Her eyes were watery and her bottom lip was quivering.

"Hey! Hey! Don't cry on me now!" I sat up and patted her back, guiltily. "I didn't mean to be so rash!"

"It's not that!" she shook her head, blubbering. "It's just this stupid destiny! I mean I just saw my mother again in a vision after all this time! Was I supposed to suddenly believe I was to become a guardian when I didn't choose to? Fate's just too cruel!" She sobbed, tears falling onto Cheese's face. I quickly wiped them off with my shirt, seeing Cheese fidget as I did so. "Look, Cream. I never chose this type of life either, but think of all the good it's done so far!"

"Good?" Cream snorted. "Good? What kind of good is getting my house destroyed and almost all my mother's belongings erased away?" wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"Are you forgetting these powers saved our lives?" I shouted incredulously. "It wouldn't have mattered if your belongings were gone if you'd have gone with them. The point is that good would come eventually even if times are hard. It has so far, so there's no point in me lecturing you about it!"

Cream sniffed. "You're right about that. It's just after seeing mom for the first time in four years just-"she sniffed again.

"Here," I handed her a tissue box from on top of my dresser.

"Thanks," she blew her nose with such a loud, _"Pfffffffffffffffffffff!"_ that Cheese and Rosy woke with a start.

"Chao?" they groaned, rubbing their eyes.

"Hehe, sorry I woke you," Cream chuckled sheepishly.

In response, they looked up at her with sleepy eyes.

"Chao chao?" Cheese put a hand on Cream's face, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"I'm alright, Cheese," Cream smiled. "How about I put you to bed first?"

"Chao?" Cheese released himself out of Cream's grasp while she yelped in surprise. "Chao? Cream chao chao?" he crossed his arms and frowned floating in front of Cream and I.

"Chao?" Rosy floated right beside him.

Cream sighed. "You guys really aren't convinced are you? "

"Chao! Chao-chao!" Cheese shouted, as if to say _"You're dam right I'm not! And I've known you for like how long?"_

"I'm not surprised. Cream, don't forget we're all here for you on this. You're not the only one going through this. In fact, five others will feel the same way. Am I right?" I laid a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "Yes, God I feel so stupid now! Crying like that! I'm thirteen now!" she perked up.

"Chao!" both Cheese and Rosy cheered.

"Now about the rest of the story," I urged Cream to continue.

"Oh yeah! Well, as I was saying there wasn't much to the inscriptions that could explain the entire story. Some of the parts were erased in-between so there are events left out. What archeologists could gather was that these seven had no choice but to crush the source of power."

"Wouldn't that kill them as well?"

"Yes it eventually did, but not before sealing a part of their abilities in these." Cream lifted her pendant out from around her neck. "They sealed the heart of their power in what we know as today, the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Whoa! So the Chaos Emeralds are linked to this? Wait, what about the Master Emerald?"

"It's possibly the source as well! The Master Emerald controls the Chaos Emeralds just as the heart controls the angels. All of these emeralds can be used for good or evil, depending upon the person."

"How does that explain that Sonic, Shadow, and Silver can use them?"

"Like I told you! Chosen people can use the emeralds for whatever purpose they intend to use them. Only the angels can use the full extent though. As Knuckles, the angels, before leaving to go sacrifice themselves told a particular race, the echidnas to always protect the master emerald and the chaos emeralds once they were gone."

"That was such a dumb idea!" I face palmed. "Over how many times has Knuckles lost the Master Emerald. Another thing, the echidnas, or at least most of them, were a few sandwiches short of a picnic. "

"Perhaps it was their strength and sense of duty gave them the privilege?" Cream shrugged. "Either way they were, so at the final battle the devil was sealed away in another dimension in a vessel known as the Scepter of Darkness. The angels were too weak to completely beat him, but they managed that their children, the next generation of angels will take their mother's place and demolish the evil monster. Meanwhile, until that time comes their true power resides in their hearts, their pendants, and the chaos emeralds; these represent their souls. Each emerald represents one element; light, wind, water, fire, earth, life, and darkness. The time of which their daughters will reincarnate will be the time of another war of Mobius."

"A war, huh? This really sucks but at the same time cool! I can't believe we're daughters of the most powerful beings on the planet!" I giggled. "Even more powerful than Sonic, Shadow, and Silver combined!"

"This is a war we are supposed to battle, Amy! We need to be serious about this! There's even a possibility one of us could get killed!" Cream shivered.

"That won't happen!" I shouted. "Not if I can help it! Once we gather the rest of the angels we'll all put an end to this misery!" I raised a fist in the air enthusiastically.

"CHAAAAAAO!" Cheese and Rosy let out a cute war cry. Cream and I laughed in hysterics, and looked at the clock.

"Holy crap it's 11:30!" I exclaimed, digging my hands in my hair. "You little ones seriously need to get to bed!" I grabbed Rosy from the air and placed her gently on her pillow-bed. "Go to sleep now, okay?" I kissed Rosy's cheek and tucked her in her little duck blanket.

"Chao..." she yawned, fluttering her tiny eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

"That goes for you too, Mr.!" Cream grabbed Cheese and placed him over her shoulder. "Night, Amy!"

"Night, Cream! Thanks for the story!" I called back, closing the door and turning off the light.

I heard a muffled _"You're welcome"_ and _"Chao!"_

I stretched and pulled the covers over me. Breathing softly, my eyelids fluttered in slow motion; the soft, continuous breathing of Rosy lulled me to slumber.

_In a large white brick castle suspended in dark space, I sat among hanging garden atop of the many roofs of the dreamy fortress. Many white lilies surrounded me, their petals reflecting the shining moon of this space. I sat content in lacy, white dress with spaghetti straps; the simple gown spread in a circle like the petals of the lilies. I spotted a lone blue lily among them a few yards away. Staggering up from the grass, I floated and alighted right beside it, gently pulling it out. The smell was heavenly, kind of a masculine scent to it. _

"_Amy?" a familiar voice called out to me. Out of nowhere Sonic stood there in a flowing shirt with a large collar spread out neatly to expose his collar bone in neck. Black, silky pants trailed down his legs. My blue savior stood there as a handsome prince in a perfect scene of tranquility (kind of corny right?) . _

"_Sonic!" I straightened up and leaped in his arms, just like old times._

"_Amy!" he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace._

"_Sonic, what are you doing here?"I laughed, gazing into his emerald green eyes._

"_I'm always here for my princess!" he lifted my chin up to look deeper into those two jewels of his. (Oh gimme a break! I feel sick typing this!)_

_The scene around us shifted into a distorted version, disappearing quickly and reforming in to a large bedroom. We were lying on a large king-sized bed (uh-oh!;D) with red velvet drapes hanging over the top. The mattress was pillow-soft and the red rose pattern blanket was no exception. There were no other objects in the black wall painted room and white tiled floors. Sonic was over me, gazing critically at my face, like something he didn't approve of. _

"_What is it Sonic?" I cocked my head in wonder. This obviously didn't seem right. His frown turned into a sinister grin. _

"_Whatever do you mean my princess?" Sonic chuckled darkly. His eyes had a reddish sort of tinge to them. His fur was slowly turning from navy blue to a lime green shade. Instead of that nice white princely shirt and silk pants, he just sported a black flaming jacket. _

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, instinctively trying to slip out from under him or kick him in the balls. As much as my brain kept telling my body to repeatedly DO SOMETHING, I stayed as paralyzed as a doll.

"Hehehehehehe…you look so cute when you're scared!" Scourage cooed in my ear. I blinked rapidly a couple of times and found out exactly where we were. I or "we" were still in my room, except I had purple glowing chains attached to the corners of the walls stretching my body like an "X." In the middle of all the chaos, Rosy still slept, undisturbed from my predicament.

"Rosy? Rosy? ROSY!" I screamed, but to no avail.

"Sorry babe! See this?" Scourage tapped the air around us. When he tapped it, the space began forming to purple distorted shapes where his fingers touched. "As you can possibly guess, this force field is sound proof. Even better is that if anyone wakes up and tries to check on our little session; they'll only see a mirage of you sleeping like a baby!" he folded his hands, cocked his head and laid his hands under it, mockingly. "Pretty well thought out wouldn't you say, my little heart angel?" he chuckled.

"If you think I'm gunna let you lay a finger on me, think again you cheeky bastard!" I spat in his face.

"Yck! You just don't wanna admit it, do you?" he wiped his cheek with a gloved hand.

"I have you right where I want you, and as for you little friends, I don't think they'll help you this time!" he took his black leather gloves off and tossed them at the wall. Scourage slid of his jacket and shoes, placing them right at the side of the bed. While taking off his sunglasses he snickered, "Face it, you're completely helpless! Can you guess what I'm about to do you now?" he was utterly naked over me, inching ever more closely to my face. I whimpered, feeling like a silent doll, unable to move, and currently not being able to speak. "Hehe…Awwww you can talk anymore can you? That was a spell by the way….so you can't speak to transform!" He wrapped his arms around my neck fiddling with the strap of my pendant, only to be shocked by pink static. "Shit!" he waved his now red sizzling fingers. "Oh well, time to begin!" he slowly slid my pajama shirt of me, which was now hanging over me on the upper chains. He licked his lips, gazing hungrily at my bra. In one swoop, he tore it off my chest exposed breasts.

"Nice hooters there sweetie!" he licked his lips once more, squeezing the right breast before putting in his mouth. _"EEEEAHHHHH!" _I screeched inside my head, feeling his long tongue around a tit. The nerve of him to bite and suck it left a bunch of purple marks around it. He continued with the left with equal aggression; squeezing, suckling, and biting until he got bored. "Don't think I forgot that kiss you owe me!" he sneered, forcefully attacking my mouth with his watermelon tasted one. I couldn't crunch his tongue for swirling around mine, and even worse I couldn't help but let out a silent moan.

Well, guess what it wasn't silent!

"You like that, huh?" he ceased making out with me and smiled. "Lust is something that's hard to control, you'll soon find out more for yourself!" he slid my pants off slowly, probably to frighten me even more; unfortunately it was working…

All that was left was my lacy, flower pattern panties, _"Oh! Why the fuck did I have to go to Victoria's Secret!"_ I cursed myself. Without a word, Scourage ripped them off with his sharp, fang-like teeth. Looking at my face, he slid one finger inside me. _"YCK!" _I winced, that kind of hurt. In a slow, steady motion, he kept moving his finger in and out of me. I felt myself getting wet at his harsh touch, even more when he jabbed in another finger. I whimpered, "yelling" _"NO, NO, NO, NO!"_ I let out a louder uncontrollable moan as he kept pumping with three fingers instead of two, this time getting faster and faster.

My breathing became rapid as he ceased, and looked at my flower, admiring his twisted work. Then quickly his face came into contact with my pulsating womanhood, licking off whatever he could, reaching with his tongue deeper and deeper. Without thinking, I climax in his face, regretting as I did so. No, he didn't stop, but ate out and made out to make me wet again. Scourage lifted his head, and licked off the rest of my juices off his face. "I'm pretty sure you enjoyed that," he chuckled. With his muscular arms he spread my legs further and straddled himself, to be comfortable over me. I could feel his hard member against my pulsating, wet flower. I didn't turn my head forward to look down, but I could still feel that his groin was big, too big; I closed my eyes to brace for immense pain.

Without warning, he forcefully jabbed his member inside me. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I hollered. This freak intends to split me in half! My walls closed tight around it, but it made no effort to slow him down. Instead, he goes faster. The tightness, the pain of something invading my innocence that should never be there put me over the edge. "Get off! Get off! Get off! Mobius Heart Angel! MOBIUS HEART ANGEL!" I waited in vain for an answer.

"Gah! OHHHHH!" Scourage grunts turned into a full out moan as he released his demon seed. He panted more a few moments, resting his head on my chest. "T-that-w-was-p-retty-g-good!" he stammered. "He-he look, don't think I'm done!" he chuckled maniacally.

What an ASS!

Scourage's POV (ohhhhhh nooooooooooooo!)

The look on her face was too precious to resist, I couldn't just stop then and there! Instead, I advanced my pelvis over her face, watching her emerald eyes grow wider. The look of pure horror persuaded tears to continually cascade her cheeks. No matter how hot she seemed when she was scared a pang of guilt attacked my throat. All I ever wanted was to make her feel my desire, my passion.

Something that blue piece of shit of a twin could never offer her in millennia.

Deep in her heart, I know she wants this; I could hear her faint moans when her walls closed in around my groin. Her entrance felt so tight I just couldn't stop. Just to give her delicate flower a break, my crotch closed in on her lips. She shook her head no, beads of sweat flying in all directions. My face came close to hers, halting my probing erection to a stop, lifting my pelvis away, I lifted up her chin to gaze into my eyes. I gave her a tender kiss, to show her I meant no fatal harm, but if this was the only way to show her then I'd have gladly done it.

"What's wrong, babe? Am I too aggressive for ya? If you'd please work with me here, this wouldn't be so painful," I gave her a sincere look. With a wave of my hand and purple sparkles over her mouth I undid the spell causing her muteness.

Realizing this she took this opportunity to spit in my face and yell "Never in my life will I be seduced into loving you! You're just a horny bastard with no sense of sensitivity. WHY SHOULD GIVE IN? DO I HAVE TO SPELL THIS OUT TO YOU SO YOU'LL UNDERSTAND? I-L-O-V-E-S-O-N-I-C! I LOVE SONIC! MOBIUS HE-"

I cut her off with a hard punch to her lip. "You really are stubborn little bitch aren't you?" I growled, clenching my fist. "After all he did to you, you still forgive him? You've had the opportunity to abandon him and now you've done it again!"

Amy's head turned to face me, with only a look of pure disgust. She was unfazed my sincerity, even if when I confronted her so long ago she still pushed me away. ….

It didn't matter anymore! I was so consume with rage, I placed my hand on her pendant. The pink electricity sensed my powers again, but swiftly my hand glowed purple and I grabbed the stone. In resistance it shocked me, the burning sensation traveling all over my body. The agony was so excruciating, the pendant almost sucked the life from me. Using most of my dark power I consumed her energy in a shell. At once the pendant ceased releasing bolts of electricity and I panted heavily.

In triumph, I smirked while gazing at the now useless pendant. The pink jewel on it faded to a black stone, the gold became dull.

Amy's POV

I had no idea what he did but I didn't like it one bit. Slowly his hand inched closer to my eyes slowly, his curled up smirk never ceasing. My vision became black and I was numb again.

My body felt weightless as I floated in nothingness again.

"Amy…." A familiar voice echoed, but even fainter this time. "There isn't much I can do for you after this point, but I've decided to help one final time if we ever meet again. The transparent woman with the gold Victorian gown appeared again. Her face was melancholy, of sympathy and also disappointment.

"Scourage…he…I…" was all I could muster when I burst into tears.

"Amy, what he did was of no fault of yours, but be warned that this is one of the last times I can come in your time of need. My time here is fading, but before I go…" she held her palm out and hovered it over my innocence. Her hand glowed bright gold and immediately I felt something was removing itself; the pain was ebbing quickly. The swelling of my lip shrank to normal. I hugged myself and closed my eyes as I felt warm and cozy. I lifted my head up and stared back to her eyes, filled with warmth but sorrow.

"Amy Rose, this night has never happened, Scourage never infiltrated your room and you are cleansed," she said firmly. "Be on your guard and protect those who need you. Her form vanished and I was back in bed within seconds. My mind spun around in a daze, but I was in perpetual bliss, or so I thought. I sat up, shook my head vigorously, and flashed my eyes to the clock. It was only 3:00a.m. The Grinch green bastard was nowhere, thankfully.

I couldn't help but hold a hand to my abdomen, and not feel in the least discomfort. So it really didn't happen? So where was Scourage now then? I don't know, and I don't care. The next time I see him he'll regret what he would have done to me! But then, what she did…was it chaos control? It didn't look like it at all but I'm glad she was able to help me. What did she mean that she hadn't had time left?

I slapped my forehead, undid the clasp at the back of my neck and held out the pendant in regret. The shining gold shell no longer looked pure; instead it was a dusty gold color. The worst part was the jewel in the center that wasn't pink anymore, but jet black like onyx.

"Mobius Heart Angel," I whispered to it. Nothing happened, not even a spark.

Shit. It didn't work. Scourage did something to it, or would have done something to it, but why is my pendant still not working? Was he here after all? Or did the spell he cast was irreversible even with Chaos Control? "Mobius Heart Angel, Mobius Heart Angel, Mobius Heart Angel!" I was so close to yelling, that Rosy stirred in her sleep. Shit. Again

What happens now that I can't transform? What about Cream and the other five angels? Do I just sit in the sidelines? No. Dammit. I shook my head again. Worse still I was heavily drowsy, so I didn't feel alert enough to wake Cream and inform her. I don't think she's going to like this. Scourage has a lot against me, yet somehow deep in my heart I don't blame him. It happened so long ago. Then again, he had no right to plan to violate me.

The tears came back and I covered myself with the blanket again, and silently cried myself to sleep. I hope it will be better in the morning.

Okay! I know this chap wasn't something most people expected, but I did it! I felt so disgusted typing the rape scene, but it's rated M after all. Sorry it took so long, I was lazy but I finished it! I hope to finish the next one two, though it may take long because it's way different from the written version I made a long time ago. Please review!:)


End file.
